Wispering memories
by Black kitiye
Summary: seiferxroxas haynerxroxas Roxas and Namine got hearts with a limit! they have to find their true love before time runs out,and if they don't....
1. Chapter 1

_**Wispering memories**--ch.1_

_quote--_"ramen!"

_thoughts--_'ramen!'

He awakes in a white room. A very white room, the walls, the table, the roof, and the floor.

The only color in the room was the pictures. They were scattered all over the room. On top of the table, some on the floor, and taped on the walls. Roxas picked up a certain picture off the floor. It was a drawing of all the people that 'he' or Sora had met on their adventure.

"I see that you like my drawings."

"Namine! What are you doing here?"

"Well, for one thing, I live here."

"Er, I see, this room is cleaner than my room back home...hey, what are we doing here in Twilight Town? I thought we were supposed to be in Sora's and Kari's bodies." Roxas walked to Namine and poked her in the head to see if she was real or not.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Heh, sorry"

"Don't you remember anything! Merlin some how, well, er,...ok! What I think, we ether grew hearts or Merlin found us hearts..."

"Really? You mean that were not nobodies anymore?"

"Yup, now were somebodies with hearts!"she laughed, "but, there's a catch. Not only that we have to take care of our hearts, we gotta find our true love to make sure we keep our hearts, permanently."

"Wait, what do you mean 'permanently' don't we already own our heart?"

"Kinda? Er, we sort of got a time limit..."

"Time limit?"

"Ya, cuz if we don't we'll end up like Axel, disappearing...slowly, and...painfully"

"...how meany days?"

" We got till' this coming festival ends, which is at midnight...THAT'S WHEN THE FIREWORKS LIGHT UP!"

"Festival?"

"Ya, oooooh I can't wait! I wish it could start right now! You know, with the cotton candy, and the clowns, and, and, the-the FIREWORKS!"

"Easy there spunky, we've got to find our true loves remember!"

" I know, I know... ooooh but still, I CAN'T WAIT! This is going to be soooo fun! That and romantic!"

"...hey, er, you don't think,... that..." Roxas said wile blushing.

"What?"Namine asked suspiciously.

"That, maybe that we're...suppose to be...lover?"

Namine blinked. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey! Th-that was just a thought!"

"Heh, no because... (giggles) Your gay!"

Roxas looked at Namine as if she was insane. 'Me, gay! No, no, no! I can't be gay...' but what about Sora? 'I know that he's gay...he was in love with Riku. Oh gwad, I'm his nobody!

Anyways, how did Namine know that I'm gay? Maybe, am I that obvious? Do I act gay? Maybe... what would Hayner say? Would he still like me? What if Hayner was gay too?... WHOA! Why did I just...GAH!

" Roxas, you're going to lose more brain cells if you won't stop hitting your head in the wall!"

"...how did you know I was..." he banged his head on the wall once more.

"Er, Kari told me that Sora's gay."

"..."

"This means that your gay too because you're his nobody!"

"Oh...right."Great! Well, speaking( or in his case, thinking) of Hayner... "I'll be right back!" he said as he ran towards the exit to find his friends.

"O-ok..."

'well so far, nothing changed here'

'Guess they're not here yet' thought Roxas. He looked around 'The Usual Spot' trying to remember how he left Twilight Town. All of the sudden, something hit him on top of his head. When he looked up he noticed that there was a dark portal barely closing. "Hey, it's the pouch that I lost, and my blue marble and... a picture..." 'Me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette in front of the old gate of the mansion...

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here? Don't you know this is our hangout!"

"Hayner, be nice!"

"Hey, that kid,...he kinda looks familiar, don't you think?"

"Anyways, you didn't answer my question!"

"Errrrr..."

"Hanger!" shouted Olette and Pence.

Wait, they don't remember me?

"Now that you think about it Pence, you're right, he dose look familiar,"

"He sort of looks like Sora.."

"Ya, he dose doesn't he? Oh, right, sorry... how rude of us, I'm Olette, the sour puss over there is Hayner, that Pence and you are?" she asked.

"...Roxas..." Maybe if I remind them, they'll remember me. "Umm, don't you guys remember me?"

"What?"

"I-I was only gone fore a few days!"

"What do you mean? We haven't met or talked before!"

'Now what? Wait, the picture!

"I think that you should go..."said Hayner cautiously. "_ I think that he's, you know, special."_ he whispered to Olette and Pence.

"Look," said Roxas handing the picture, the pouch, and the blue marble.

"...Are you a stalker or something?"

"NO!"

"Ok, wait a sec., HUDDLE!"

"That picture, wi have a similar picture but, no Roxas"

"He probably used special affects to do that..." said Hayner, "IN FEDEX!"

"Right, but the pouch, it's exactly the same one I have... and my grandma is the only one who knows how to make these!" she said.

"Well, he ether stole it or he bought it in the black market!"said Hayner

"Sure, ... but the marble...they're so rare, we have the same one but different color."stated Pence.

"Ya, and the only way he could of gotten that marble is if he would of won it in a tournament." Olette continued.

"Hey, but wasn't Sora the one who won the last tournament?" asked Hayner.

"Yaa, but there was only one...and he didn't participated in any!"

"I got it! He killed Sora and, and he's trying to steal his identity! He's a IDENTITY THIEF!" yelled Hayner.

"Are you quite done yet? That doesn't explain the pair of marbles we all have..."

"They can only be won in tournaments..."

"And there was only one tournament..."

"..."

"..."

"You! Roxas!"

"Hayner!" Olette and Pence growled.

"We know who you are IDENTITY THIEF!" yelled Hayner.

"You guys really forgotten me..." Roxas ran out of the 'Usual Spot' and headed for the 'Sandlot'. Tears were running down his cheeks as his throat burned. 'Gah! This feeling ... I hate it! Heh, so this is what's it like to have a heart...

In the 'Sandlot' Roxas found him self on the floor.

"Hey, you better watch your step , ROXAS!"

"Wha?" 'I thought no one remembered me! Hayner that ass! He did that on purpose!'

"Seifer, you know that punk? We haven't seen him in town, ya know!"

"Total sranger!"

Never mind, maybe Seifer... is the only one who remembers me...Roxas started to sob a bit.

"Hey Roxas, what's with you?"

"STOP YOU IDENTITY THIEF!"

"Identity thief?" asked Seifer.

"Seifer..."

"Hayner..."

"So is he one of your stupid henchmen Seifer?" he asked.

"WHAT!" choked Roxas, as he continued to cry softly.

"Henchmen? Hanger, did someone beat the pulp out of again? He's one of your sissy friends you hangout with!"

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Wow, some best friend you are..." ' what's wrong with everybody? Did everyone forgot about Roxas? To think about it, no one talked, worried, missed, or even looked for Roxas when he disappeared. Ha! I've go an idea!

"Roxas?...my best friend!"

"Nah, I wouldn't even consider you as a friend! He disappeared for only a few days and then came back finding that everyone he knew and loved just suddenly forgot him! Man it sucks to be you, Roxas!

"..." Roxas couldn't defend his friends at that moment because Seifer was right, for once! If they really were his friends they would have remembered him. But Seifer, why would he remember him? He's his enemy!... maybe he was Seifer's favorite enemy? Roxas just sat there thinking about what he said, crying quietly.

Seifer kneeled down and hugged Roxas tightly. "Look stop crying, I remember you... how bout' you hang with me and my gang, and just forget about them...like they did to you."

Seifer whispered in Roxas ear.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >xXx > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > >

**B-kitiye: woa that wass long! Hmmm, What will Roxas do? Should I let him stay with his so called 'friend'? Or will he stay with Seifer? AND, what's Seifer's plan?**

**Roxas: WHAT! What do you mean? Don't I get todecide who I'm gonna hang with?**

**B-kitiye:...Nope!sits wile eating ramen.**

**Seifer: How can you eat ramen at a time like this!**

**B-kitiye: hmm?slurps**

**Roxas:Ya! right now you're suppose to be writeing the next chappy!**

**Seifer:...Chappy?**

**B-kitiye: No! until someone reviews!gets another cup of ramen**

**Seifer: Ok peep's, if you review, you get a cup of ramen and another..._chappy._**

**B-kitiye: SOOOO, R&R! hugs a ramen cup plushy**


	2. Chapter 2

Whispering memories–ch.2

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...sobs!

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

_Seifer kneeled down and hugged Roxas tightly. "Look stop crying, I remember you... how bout' you hang with me and my gang, and just forget about them...like they did to you."_

_Seifer whispered in Roxas ear._

"I don't know..." Ugg, it feels like I'm sick and there's a sharp pain in my chest. Gwad, this heart, I'm not getting use to it much...Anyways, should I go with Seifer?

"_Just forget about them...like they did to you."_

I couldn't...

"_Seifer, is he one of your stupid henchmen?"_

Maybe...

"_Nah, I wouldn't even consider you as a friend!"_

Maybe I...

"_Finding everyone he knows and loves just suddenly forgets about him!"_

**Maybe I should.**

"Fine, I-I stay with you...but I won't forget them._ I want to remember how, they ...forgot about me._" Roxas whispered back.

"Good enough." Seifer said. "Come on Roxas! Let's go!"

"Ok..."

"Roxas!" shouted Olette and Pence. Roxas stopped, hoping that they would say something that would prove they were truly were his friends.

"...I'm sorry" and with that, they walked away.

"Hey, let's join Vivi in the forest." said Seifer.

"By the way, good to have you in the gang. Y'know!"

"Congratulations!"

Back in the 'Usual Spot', the three youngsters pondered about the mysterious boy that they encountered this afternoon. Olette, eating her salty-sweet ice-cream, as she tried to remember anything about Roxas, and to find the key to her diary. Pence, he was looking through his photo album to see if he had any more pictures of Roxas and them together, but Hanger, he was leaning on the door to the back ally eating his ice-cream.

Alas, Olette found her key and opened her diary. "Roxas! I-I remember! That pouch, we gave it to you for safe keeping, but you lost it... along with the money..."

"Really? I don't remem- **wait**, I do! We were going to the beach! And the marbles, there was two tournaments! Roxas won the first one, but Sora won the second one..." said Pence as he found one photo of him and Roxas by the Accessory Shop.

"Hayner ...don't you remember anything? I mean, he _is _your best friend." Olette said.

"...no, I don't..."

"**WHAT?**" the other two gasped. "How can this be? Hayner and Roxas...they always hanged with each other! And competed agent each other in the tournament!"said Olette.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about him?"said Pence.

"No! I don't! And I don't think I want to remember him! If he really was my best friend, he wouldn't be hanging out with my rival!" lied Hayner.

"Hayner ...think, how would you feel if your best friend just forgot about him, and calls him a identity thief! He didn't have a choice! He was pushed away from his 'best friend' and was forced to be with someone else, who remembers him... which in this case, it's Seifer." she said.

"Ya!"

"So? I don't care!"

"Hayner!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but, I going to get my friend back!" shouted Pence to Hayner.

"Wait up Pence, I'm coming with you"

"Roxas!" Pence shouted.

(Later that day...)

"Well Roxas, it's been fun."

"Ya, y'know!"

"Entertaining."

"Er, thanks?"

Seifer grabbed Roxas by the arm. "Hey Rai, Fuu, see you two in the 'Sand lot'."

"See you later, y'know!"

"Bye."

Soon as the other two left, Seifer pined Roxas to the nearest wall. He grabbed his hands and placed them over his head with one hand, and the other was pushing Roxas on the chest. "Ok, so here's the catch..."

"Wha? Catch? What catch?"

"Well, you see, there's a price...or a fee, you have to pay..."

"What? For what?"

"Heh, to start...if your going to hang out with us you have to stay in the group until I say you can leave, this means you can't hang with other people with out my permission, and if I'm not here to boss you around...well, let's just say that Fuu, is second in charge. See?I can't just let you in my gang with open arms."

"I guess I made a mistake... hanging with you!"

"Hey wait a sec. There's good news, wanna hear?"

"What could possibly be good about being in your gang?"

"If you join our group, we'll offer you protection from people who wants to hurt you, and people you don't want to see! Also if you don't have a place to go, you can come to us and we'll take good care of you...but you got to work for your food, I mean, it's only fair."

"...maybe...I don't know yet..c-can I think about it first?"

"Sure, take as long as you want, you know where I live." Seifer released the younger boy, and walked away.

Roxas walked home. "Wait...if everyone forgot about me...this means..my home...it probably never existed." 'Where should I go? I don't want to go ask Seifer if I can crash in his place, I'd have to avoid my friends...then again, I really don't have good friends. The mansion! I'm sure that Namine would mind if I stay with her.' Roxas was walking past the 'Usual Spot' until he stopped and heard his 'best friend' shouting about something...

"_Are you sure you don't remember anything about him?"said Pence._

"_No! I don't! And I don't think I want to remember him!_ !"

"Hayner..." 'Gah! My heart...it's hurting again...' He couldn't keep his new emotions inside anymore. He bursted in tears, and ran away to find Seifer.

"Roxas!" Pence shouted.

"Please wait!" she followed. As the two of them ran out to catch up with Roxas, Hayner came out. "Crap! He heard that! Ah, what do I care..." a few seconds later, he chased after him.

"Ahh, almost home!" sighed Seifer. Suddenly, someone crashed into him. "Hey, watch it!...Roxas?"

"S-Seifer..." Roxas sobbed. Seifer saw how puffy and wet his eyes were, his cheeks were pink and soaked with painful tears.

"Hey, why are you crying? Who did this to you?"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HAYNER EVER AGAIN!"

"Huh?"

"hic I-I want to join hicy-your gang...can I have a place to stay...I don't have a home." Roxas whispered.

"Sure thing, Roxas." he said softly. Seifer pick the pitiful boy and hugged him tight. He rubbed his back, and cooed a few things in his ear to comfort him. The smaller boy stopped crying, and looked up. Seifer wiped his tears and kissed him on the younger one's forehead.

Confused by the older boy's behavior, he cautiously back away a little.

"ROXAS!" said Pence, "wait! We remember!"

"It's too late now! From this point on, Roxas belongs to me!"

"_WHAT!" _Gasped Hayner. Roxas glared at Hayner.

"_We're not going to be friends forever, so we better take advantage of our time we have together."_

"Roxas..."

"_We'll enter the tournament and no matter who wins, we'll share the prize, this I'll promise!"_

Seifer opened the front of his door to his house and pushed Roxas in as he closed the door behind him.

"I...remember." Hayner whispered.

"Ok Roxas, are you sure you want to do this? He nodded. "Ok then, here... take this contract and sign it."

"What? A contract?"

"Ya, this piece of paper right here." Roxas looked at the paper bewildered.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, don't worry I've already told you earlier this day remember? About the protection and the place to crash thing..."

"You know what, I don't care... give me a pen..." Roxas sighed.

Seifer smirked. "OK! Sign here, here, there, HERE NOT THERE! And the final signature here." he said as he also put his signature where it said...(Owner). 'Roxas is such a loser!' he thought, '_that,_ and a innocent idiot!' Seifer laughed evilly as he thought about all the things, and dirty things, he might and will do to the naive blond.

"Why are you laughing? D-did I sign something I think I shouldn't have?" Roxas shuddered at the thought of it.

"Well, now that you've signed it...you did. One of these paragraphs here, says that you are my sex slave!" he said smirking wider then possible.

"Oh gwad!" 'How did I get into these messes?' thought Roxas sadly.

end of chappy!

My thanks to...

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : I know! There isn't enough Roxas/Seifer out there...sob but I kinda like Roxas/Axel better...anyways, here's your free ramen! And thanks for reviewing!

Axel: really? You rather have me with Roxas then Seifer? He he he!

B-kitiye: er, wha?

Seifer: WHAT? Well you better stay away from my slave! He's mine!

Roxas: huh? I'm not your slave!

Axel: That's right! Come here Roxas!

Seifer: ROXAS! We have a contract! Remember?

Roxas: er, right...sorry Axel...

Axel: NOOOOOOOOO! disappears into darkness

Roxas: AXEL! sobs

B-kitiye: don't worry he'll come back...someday...eats more ramen

Namine: you're going to get sick if you keep on eating ramen.

B-kitiye: well, ramen is my purpose of living! And er, that's all I've been eating three years ago.

Namine: is that a fact?

B-kitiye: actually yes...

Seifer: well this conversation got boring! drags Roxas with him in another room

Roxas: wait! Noooo!

Namine: anyways...when will I show up in the story? Sometimes I feel that your ignoring me...

B-kitiye: well'p... I hope you guys liked the chappy! Hmmmm, what should I do for the next chappy? Hmmmm... maybe a little Roxas/Hayner? Oh the possibilities! So _please _R&R!

Namine: hey!


	3. Chapter 3

Whispering memories–ch.2

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

"_Why are you laughing? D-did I sign something I think I shouldn't have?" Roxas shuddered at the thought of it._

"_Well, now that you've signed it...you did. One of these paragraphs here, says that you are my sex slave!" he said smirking wider then possible._

"_Oh gwad!" 'How did I get into these messes?' thought Roxas sadly. _

(Meanwhile)

"Ok, what just happened here?" Hayner asked.

"What do you mean? You were here. Roxas now officially belongs to Seifer... and we lost our best friend because of you!" said Pence coldly.

"Pence! It's not his fault that he doesn't remember anything!"

"Actually...now I do..."

"Umm, umm...I-I go-gotta s-ee er...NAMINE! Er...my s-sister!"

"Ok! Just make sure you come back before_ ten o'clock_. K?"

"S-sure..." Roxas stuttered. Then Roxas ran out the door, well first he ran _into_ the door with his face, then he ran out the door. He was heading towards the forest, but the tripped in the alleyway. "Why must I be so clumsy today?" he moaned.

"Heh, you've always been clumsy...Roxas..." someone in the shadows said.

"Wha? Who are you? Show your self!"

"Hello Roxas."

"H-Hayner!"

"What do you want, _Hayner_?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you in private."

"Why should I? Anyways I'm not supposed to talk to you!"

"Because your dear master Seifer said so?"

"NO! I just don't like you."

"I thought we were best friends?"

"I thought that too, until I came back and found that you didn't even remembered my name!"

"...but I remember now...and I'm sorry that I've been acting like a jerk today."

"Now you remember? Well, what do you remember about me?"

"Let's talk in the 'Usual Spot' just in case, ok?"

Hayner told him all about the tournament, the beach plan, and how Roxas almost fell off of the clock tower. Hayner got up, and pulled the other boy with him.

"Heh, so you do remember!" said Roxas as he hugged his best friend tightly. Suddenly Roxas got pinned on the wall. "Umm, H-Hayner, what are you..."

"So, are you going to hang with us, like old times? Or are you going to betray us and go with that ass?"

"Well, as much as I want to stay with you...I, I can't.."

"WHAT? WHY? ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT ASSHOLE OR SOMETHING?"

"No! It's not that...I'm, just...his slave." Roxas sighed, "I signed a contract, and–"

"YOU IDIOT! Did you read the contract?"

"No..."

"Why did you do it?"

" I WAS PISSED AT YOU OK? I was sad that my best friend forgot about me, and... Seifer was the only one at the time who was actually nice to me...who remembered me, I didn't have anyone else to turn to..."

Then, Hayner grabbed Roxas's hands and placed them over his head, as Hayner tilted Roxas's chin with his other hand.

"Hayner, what are you doing!"

"Forget about Seifer, and his contract."

"I...I can't!"

"_What do you see on that guy?"_ before Roxas could answer, Hayner's lips crashed forcefully on his own. Stunned by his friend's actions, he tried to push him off, but he failed miserably. Roxas was a little stronger then Hayner, but he couldn't find the strength, for he was to flustered and dazed to do anything. Roxas moaned at the kiss. Hayner slipped his tongue in when the other was trying to yell at the other for kissing him, which in Roxas case, that was a pretty stupid thing to do. His tongue felt around the roof of the dazed boy's mouth, memorizing each section of his mouth. Roxas shed a few tears and gasped when his 'friend' was unzipping his pants.

"H-Hayner..._please stop!_" he moaned.

"Why? I know you like it." he said as he nibbled and sucked his neck. Then, Hayner slipped his free hand and stroked Roxas's cock.

"_Mmuuo, Hayner..."_

Hayner started to pump, causing Roxas shiver in pleasure. Roxas closed his eyes wishing that he was with Namine, though he did like this new feeling, but his heart was hurting, and it was telling him that this was wrong. He felt his legs getting numb and heavier as Hayner pumped faster and faster. Roxas screamed Hayner's name as he spilled cum into Hayner's hands, and ate it. Roxas collapsed into Hayner, sobbing in his chest. Hayner zipped up Roxas's pants up again, regretting hurting Roxas, and taking advantage of his friend like that.

"Roxas...I'm so sorry, I just..." before he could finish, Roxas ran out the door. "Roxas!"

"Roxas there you are! You know what time it is?"

"Heh, sorry."

"Hey, you look terrible! What happened to you know?" Roxas shrugged.

"Hayner did this to you, didn't he? What did he do to you? I have every right to know." 'I just can't leave him alone for a few seconds can I?'

"Where in Twilight Town is Roxas? He said that he'll be back!" sighed Namine.

"Meh, don't worry, he's a smart kid! He's probably just sleeping over one of his friend's sleep overs." said the guest.

"True, but he would have called my cell, or he would have warned me about him being sleeping in somebody's else house!"

"Like I said don't worry. I'm sure that he's got a perfectly good excuse for not telling you, or something like that."

"Ya, you're right...but, I don't think that he's smart though..."

"True, but that's why he has friends for."

"What friends? Oh right...he dose have a few..." she laughed.

"Your so mean."

"I know, and that's why you guys love me."

" I guess...oh, talking about love, did you find your 'true' love yet?"

"Well, I haven't met him yet, but I know who he is."

"How do you know who's your true love? No one knows you here, there for, no one will remember you in any way!"

"Elementary, my dear big ass, elementary! For Kari already told me who it was!

"Man, you always do get your way. That and simple."

"Ya, it rocks to be me!"

"Hey, do you know who's Roxas's love is? Hmmm, I wonder if she's hot.."

"(giggles) No, I do not, but what I do know is that, it's a guy!"

"Really? He's gay? I highly doubt that."

"No really!"

"You know I need proof."

"Sora's in love with Riku."

"HA HA HA HA!"

"I know! Hey, since we're yoai fans, why can't we spy on them, and take a few pics!"

"Hey, I'm game!"

"That bastard! That's it! Tomorrow me, Rai, and Foo, are going to beat the shit out of him!"

"No! Don't, I know he deserves it, but please don't hurt him...I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me!"

"You're way too soft. So, you actually liked what he did to you?"

"No...but, I think that he's still my friend."

"Really? Well, I didn't know that friends can try to rape each other!"

"Seifer..."

"Whatever! Here's your room, now go to sleep!"

"But I'm hunnngry!"

"You can wait till morning."

"...meanie!"

'Great! I bet Roxas hates me more then he was before!'thought Hayner satirically. He laid down on his bed thinking about a particular blond. ' but, he did taste amazing! Gah, I wish we could have done more!' he thought evily.

**My thanks to...**

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : yay! (Glomps) thanks for reviewing again! And I can't wait to read that new story bout' AxelXRoxasXSeifer! If you do happen to write that story one day, let me know k?

Lonely- and- broken: MEH! Thanky for reviewing! Hope you likke the chappy!

**Black-kitiye: finally! The third chappy is done! I hope all of the readers enjoys the story I'm writing! Er..and I hope I've inspired a few peep's to write more roxasXseifer fics!**

**Hayner: so far, I like the story!**

**B-kitiye: aww thanks Hayner!**

**Seifer: well, I think it sucked eggs!**

**B-kitiye: what...b-but why?**

**Axel: don't worry. He's just saying that because he's jealous of Hayner.**

**Seifer: (blushes) I am not!**

**Roxas:...oh, ya...AXEL! You're back!**

**Axel: aww did you miss me?**

**Roxas: (blushes) yeeees!**

**Hayner and Seifer: STAY AWAY FROM ROXAS!**

**Axel: once again, I'm not wanted...(fake sob)**

**Roxas and B-kitiye: what? We want you!**

**B-kitiye: ya! Common, we love you!**

**Roxas: wait, I know...take me and B-kitiye with you!**

**Axel: all right! Fine by me! ( disappears into darkness)**

**Hayner: now what? He took Roxas and Black kitiye!**

**Namine: hey, I got a letter from Axel...**

**Seifer:_ if you want to see your beloved friends back, and a new chappy, you have to review!_**

_**Or else you'll never see them or a new chappy ...ever! **_

**Namine: well, you heard him! Review and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Whispering memories–ch.4

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

'_Great! I bet Roxas hates me more then he was before!'thought Hayner satirically. He laid down on his bed thinking about a particular blond. ' but, he did taste amazing! Gah, I wish we could have done more!' he thought evilly._

_

* * *

_

(The next day...)

"Wake up slave!"

"Geez, good morning to you too." Roxas said peevishly.

"Hey! You wanna eat or not?" said Seifer.

"Fooood!"

"That's what I thought. Get dressed. We're going out." he said plainly.

"Mehhh, why are we out this early?" yawned Hayner.

"Well, for one thing, were going to go to Mc Donald's for breakfast!" said Pence.

"Er, and we just couldn't eat breakfast at home like other teenagers do because..."

"Well, you know Pence, when there's something new on the Mc Donald's menu, he's always going to be first to try it!" chuckled Olette.

"Ain't that the truth!" laughed Hayner.

"But, I still wish that..._Roxas was here..."_ Pence whispered.

"Pence...I'm sorry..."

"Hayner! Don't worry! It's not your fault, we didn't remember ether!"

"Pence's right, anyways, today, we'll try to talk to Roxas and let him know that we still care about him! Well, soon as we eat." she said.

"Ok, but just make sure that you guys talk to him first...something in my gut tells me that he stills hates me. Anyways, what are we eating that's new?" asked Hayner.

"It's called, Mc girdles! Ahhhhhhh! It has eggs, sausage, pancakes, syrup all combined to make a delicious, lushes, exquisite, mouth watering, sandwich!"

"Pence! You're making us even more hungrier then we are now!"

"It's ok Olette! We're here!" said Hayner as he opened the entrance of the restaurant.

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

(Inside Mc Donald's)

"**Two Mc girdles and sodas"**

"**Mc girdles?"**

" **you'll see."**

"**Wow, they're small!"**

"**If you're still hungry, tell me."**

"_Pence! You're making us even more hungrier then we are now!"_

"_It's ok Olette! We're here!" _

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" asked Olette as she spotted him near the window.

"Hey, Olette! Pence!...Hayner." said Roxas.

"What are you three losers doing here so early?"

"As in mater in fact, we came here to eat breakfast!" Pence snapped back to Seifer.

"Hey, Roxas...can we eat with you guys..." she asked Roxas.

"I'm sorry! But just finished eating! Darn! See you losers." said Seifer as he dragged Roxas with him.

"Wait we have to talk to Roxas!" cried Olette.

"I've got the food! Too bad it's for here though..."

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

(Seifer's house)

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We have a contract remember? I'm only protecting you from Hayner."

"Oh right...but..."

"What?"

"I-I'm still hungry!" whined Roxas.

"You are? Well, let's go home and get something to eat." Seifer smirked.

"GAHHHH! HE HASN'T CALLED YET!"

"Hey, calm down! Maybe he already found his true love, er, ya, he's just spending time with him!"

"You're probably right on that, but he would have called already! Maybe he's hurt! Or kidnaped! Or maybe even...dead!" she gasped.

"Woah there! Remember, he's also one of those kids who runs around with keyblades, killing nobodies and heartless!"

"Right. He's strong...but when he comes back here I'm going kung-fu on his ass when he gets back and you're not going to interfere!"

"Ok, ok. As long it's not me you're killing, it's ok. Oh, and Namine, please wait a few more seconds, ok?"

"Fine...but what will we do mean wile? We can't go outside yet!"

"Hmmm, well we can try cleaning up the place, I mean, look at it! This place is a dump! Except this white room though."

"Right! Er, where should we start?" Namine looks around the moldy, nearly destroyed mansion.

"Good question...don't worry...I'll deal with the mold, and you worry about the furniture, and the trash."

"Mmmm, ok! But where will the trash go?"

"Here's a state of art, functional, do-hicky, a.k.a. the warp hole! This amazing hole can teleport any object anywhere, anytime, anyplace!"

"Wow."

"And it only costs you two thousand munny!"

"Ha! You wish!"

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

"Are you full yet?"

"Yess!" moaned Roxas, "soo much fooood!"

"You sure eat a lot! Twenty plates of macaroni-and-cheese! It's amazing how skinny you are!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I was starving to death! If you would have fed me last night I wouldn't have ate that much! I didn't eat a thing ever since I got here!"

"Aww, poor slave."

"Grrr, wait! I almost forgot! I've gotta see Namine! She's probably really mad at me right now!"

"Hm? Why?"

"I kinda forgot to come by and tell her that I'm living with you..."

"Didn't you already told her yesterday?"

"No, yesterday...I ran into Hayner."

"Oh right...HEY I ALMOST FOR GOT ABOUT HIM! That's it, you go see Namine, I've got to meet Rai and Fuu in the 'Sand Lot'. Meet us there when you done talking with her ok?"

"Er, you're not planning to go beat Hayner...right?"

"...Go. See. Namine."

"O-ok! B-but..."

"NOW! Or else I'll have you locked in this house all day!"

"Ok! Bye Seifer!"

"Wait! Before you go..." he grabbed Roxas's chin and started to lick Roxas's lips.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you...you can't see Namine with you're face coved in cheese!" he smirked, then placed his lips against the other's for five seconds and left the flustered Roxas.

** > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >**

(Back at the mansion)

"Woah! The mansion! I-it looks amazing!" said Roxas as he gazed at the inside of the mansion. For only five hours, yes five hours, this mansion once was a abandon, mistreated, scary, unwelcoming, er mansion has been modified to a warm, bright, elegant, home!

The dirty red carpet has been removed, reveling the gold and white bare floor. The wooden stairs and second floor was also removed with white marble. The pictures somehow regained their color, and their frames rebuild. Amazed by the sight, Roxas slowly climbed up the beautiful stairs, and cautiously opened the door that led to the white room, knowing that a very pissed Namine was waiting for him to come so she could get holed of his throat.

"Um, h-hello?"

"ROXAS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN SITTING AND WAITING FOR YOU TO, OH, I DON'T KNOW? GET A PHONE CALL OR EVEN A VISIT FROM YOU, OR SOMEBODY ELSE TELLING ME THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK TODAY, OR THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING OVER SOMEONE'S HOUSE OR SOMETHING! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE, WORRIED THAT SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU! GAHHHHH!"

"Namine...I'm so sorry! I just-" Roxas got cut of by a tight hug of a relived Namine.

"Just don't ever do that again ok?" she said as she shed a tear.

"God Namine! I hope you haven't killed the kid! Those screams sounded a bit, brutal!"

"Axel! Grrrr! Did you actually thought that I would actually try to-"

"Hey! I was only kidding!...but you did say that you were going kung-fu on Roxas's ass!"

"You were going to do what on my ass?"

"Er...nothing!"

"Anyways, Axel! You're alive!"

"Er, not really..." said Axel, "oh, by the way Namine...what do you mean 'you just had to leave me all alone'? Don't I count as company too? I have feelings too you know!" he pouted, then tuned to an over excited Roxas.

"You know how much I missed you? Awwww! The same old lug I know and love! Come an' give me a hug!"

"WAIT ROXAS! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD—" Right about to tell Roxas the reason why he shouldn't attempt to hug him, Roxas jumped and tried to glomp Axel, but failed miserably. Roxas went right through Axel's body.

"WHAT IN A PIGEON'S EARS HAPPED!" said a panicking Roxas.

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you when you tried to attack me."

"I was only trying to hug you! You idiotic meanie!"

"Roxas, you're not getting the point here...Axel, he's a ghost."

* * *

**My thanks to:**

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : Once again...thanks! I know I can always count on you to review and get me and Roxas out of the realm of darkness!

* * *

**B-kitiye: that was really fun Axel!**

**Roxas: ya! Who knew that the realm of darkness had a pool and a coke bar!**

**Axel: (sighs) mm- hm! Being in the dark side sure has it's ups and downs.**

**Namine: Roxas, Black kitiye...you guys aren't planning to join or give up to the darkness? Rightttttt?**

**B-kitiye and Roxas:...**

**Namine: RIGHT? ( fire in her eyes!)**

**B-kitiye and Roxas: No! (Sweat drops)**

**B-kitiye: well, they also have a cool fair! Er I mean...NO WAY IN HECK I'M SUBMITTING MYSELF TO THE DARKNESS! No matter how cool they are! (Pouts)**

**Namine: that's a good girl! Here's you're reward!**

**B-kitiye: yay! RAMEN!**

**Seifer: Roxas! You're back! (Glomps Roxas)**

**Roxas: I missed you too! But were's Hayner?**

**Namine: good question...**

**Axel: oh. He's sleeping...early, he's sounded kinda sick.**

**Roxas: he called you on the cell?**

**Axel: yup, but he told me that his illness is some sort of rare disease!**

**Seifer: ha! That loser! What's it called?**

**Axel: the Chubi-dubi!**

**B-kitiye: Cubi-dubi? Are you sure that's a real disease?**

**Axel: ya! It is! It's here in the dictionary! Seeeeeee:**

**Chubi-dubi (chew-bee/do-bee) noun **_a rare disease that causes nausea, dizziness, diarrhea, and swelling lips. The cause of this disease is the lack of reviews._

**Namine: O...M...G!**

**Roxas: poor, poor Hayner! You guys...I'll be back...I'm going to visit Hayner! (Kicks door down and runs away.)**

**Seifer: I'm going with Roxas...just in case Hayner tries to rape him...(runs after Roxas)**

**B-kitiye: is there a cure?**

**Axel: errr, I don't know...but maybe...**

**Namine: WHAT? TELL US!**

**Axel: maybe if the readers would review...he'll get better! Since the lack of reviews made him sick.**

**B-kitiye: Axel, you're a genius!**

**Axel: I know, I know! So please, for Hayner's sake...please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Whispering memories–ch.5

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**( DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**)

"_WHAT IN A PIGEON'S EARS HAPPED!" said a panicking Roxas._

"_Well that's what I've been trying to tell you when you tried to attack me."_

"_I was only trying to hug you! You idiotic meanie!"_

"_Roxas, you're not getting the point here...Axel, he's a ghost."_

_**(DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**)_

"WHAT? HOW? WHY?"

"Umm. Ok, first of all, I've been destroyed, vanquished, slaughtered by the one, the only, the Keyblade! Which means I died. Second, unlike you and Namine, I didn't find my second half, aka my heartless. Which means I couldn't or ever have a chance of getting a real human body or a heart. There for, I am a ghost that doesn't has and doesn't wants to go anywhere but here, with his beloved friends!"

"Axel...I didn't know, I'm soo sorry!"

"Roxas, it's not you're fault."

"I know...err, is there anything that me or Namine can do for you?"

"Well... you can give me a stuffed animal."

"Umm, ok... er what animal you want?"

"A cat."

"Uh-hu, what color?"

"Color? Ohhh! Not that kind of stuffed animal! I need a already killed, stuffed, well stitched cat."

"OMG! WHAT FOR!"

"Well, you know that I'm a ghost right? That means I can posses a body, or any solid objects."

"Ok... sooo, you're going to be Axel the cat."

"Yup."

"But won't the body look like a sick, fake, zombi like cat then a normal cat?"

"Don't worry about that. I've been practicing."

"ON DEAD CATS!"

"No...on other dead animals and road kill!"

"EWWWW! Roxas, Axel, please! Go to another room at least!" she said as she went to the bathroom to puke.

"Oops!" laughed Axel.

"Er, Axel... I'll be right back ok? I've got to go to the 'Sand Lot' and find you a dead cat..."

"Ok! Don't worry. I'll warn Namine that you've ran away from her again!"

"Axel!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"Oh, by the way, tell Namine that I'm going to live with Seifer for a few days."

"Seifer? Why?"

"I-I'll tell you later..."

"Hmmmm, fine! Bye Roxas, don't forget my dead, rotten, stuffed, cat!"

"...I won't..."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(Meanwhile, in the 'Sand Lot')

In the 'Sand Lot' there was no living sole, except of course, for Fuu, Rai, Seifer, and an other boy. But this boy wasn't friends with these three teens, no, this boy was forced to be here, for he was meeting someone here, but got in chains and trouble instead.

"Hmm, I think that's enough punishment for you today!"

"Gahh, why? What did I do to you?"

"You were late."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He was walking down the street, until he heard screaming in the 'Sand Lot'. He ran towards the screaming to find the reason of these terrifying screams, yelps, and moans.

"**Hmm, I think that's enough punishment for you today!"**

"**Gahh, why? What did I do to you?"**

"**You were late."**

"Seifer! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Er, Roxas! Waz up?"

"Hayner!" Roxas ran up to the beaten boy. He looked like he was about to drop dead. His clothes were dirty and ripped, Roxas guessed that the gang was playing monkey-in-the- middle or volleyball with Hayner. Almost all of his body was taking in the colors red, black, and purple.

"OH MY GOD! H-HAYNER, A-ARE YOU OK?" Roxas shed a few tears wondering if his best friend was going to die in his arms at this very moment.

(A.N: sorry if that part offended any of you.)

"_ya...Fuu and Rai told me to meet you here...heh, I guess it was a trick."_ whispered Hayner as he closed his eyes.

"What? WAIT, HAYNER DON'T DIE!"

"_You idiot, I'm not dying! I'm just tired_."

"Grrrrr, Seifer...you, you promised!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!"

"Flashback." said Fuu.

"Wha?"

**(Mini flashback!)**

"_Oh right...HEY I ALMOST FOR GOT ABOUT HIM! That's it, you go see Namine, I've got to meet Rai and Fuu in the 'Sand Lot'. Meet us there when you done talking with her ok?"_

"_Er, you're not planning to go beat Hayner...right?"_

"_...Go. See. Namine."_

"_O-ok! B-but..."_

"_NOW! Or else I'll have you locked in this house all day!"_

"_Ok! Bye Seifer!"_

**(End of mini flashback!)**

"End" said, once again, Fuu.

"Oooook... anyways...fine, so I didn't say that you would promise me that you wouldn't hurt Hayner!"

"See?"

"I'm not done, but you did know that I didn't want you to hurt Hayner!"

"Oh really?"

"Ya!"

"Ok, just tell me three hints that you didn't want me to hurt Hayner."

"FINE! Fuu, if you don't mind!"

"Flashback!" said Fuu.

**(MORE mini flashbacks)**

"_That bastard! That's it! Tomorrow me, Rai, and Foo, are going to beat the shit out of him!"_

"_No! Don't, I know he deserves it, but please don't hurt him...I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me!"_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"_Oh right...HEY I ALMOST FOR GOT ABOUT HIM! That's it, you go see Namine, I've got to meet Rai and Fuu in the 'Sand Lot'. Meet us there when you done talking with her ok?"_

"_Er, you're not planning to go beat Hayner...right?"_

"_...Go. See. Namine."_

"_O-ok! B-but..."_

**(End of mini flashbacks!...man that was pointless! )**

"End" she said.

"HA! That was only two hints!"

"Grrrr! But you... you..."

"You _what_?"

"YOU DID KNOW THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU HURTING HIM!"

"BUT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT HE DESERVED TO GET KILLED!"

"YA, BUT I KNEW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW THAT HE SHOULD GET KILLED BUT, HE WAS STILL MY FRIEND!"

"SO WHAT? I KNEW WHAT YOU KNEW THAT I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT HE'S YOUR STUPID FRIEND AND I DON'T CARE! HE TOUCHED YOU AND HE STILL DESERVES TO DIE!"

"GRRRR! I KNOW THAT YOU KNEW THAT I KNEW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW THAT HAPPENED BUT, STILL I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT MY DECISIONS I MAKE!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNEW WHAT YOU KNEW THAT I KNOW YOU KNOWING THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY KNEW BUT DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT! PLUS, HE DIDN'T RESPECT YOU DID HE?"

"GAHHH! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT YOU KNEW WHAT I KNEW THAT YOU KNOW ME KNOWING THAT I KNEW WHAT YOU REALLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS SERIOUS, BUT, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I WASN'T JOKING ABOUT THESE THINGS ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO BEATING UP ONE OF MY FRIENDS! AND I KNOW THAT HE KNOWS THAT I KNOW HE DIDN'T RESPECTED MY PRIVACY "

"SHUT UP!" screamed Fuu.

"WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS KNOW AND WHAT WE KNEW KNOWING THAT THIS STUFF SHOULD STOP! AND, KNOWING THAT YOU KNOW YOU WON'T LISTEN UNLESS WE JUMP IN THE WEIRD KNOWING RANT AND AND... ...GAHHHHHH! YOU GUYS KNOW! Y'KNOW!" cried Rai.

"ANYWAYS! Seifer, I know that you knew that I didn't want you hurting him...and I know that you didn't beat him because you cared about me. So why?"

"Roxas...I-I do care about you! I just, I don't want that loser with you!"

"SO YOU WERE GOING TO GET RID OF HIM!"

"_Seifer, you make me sick!_" said Hayner in a raspy voice.

"NO! I WAS ONLY SHOWING HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MESSES WITH MY PROPERTY!"

"YOUR PROPERTY!" yelled Roxas.

"Er, Seifer...I don't think you should have said that, y'know?"

"WHAT? WHY? HE IS MINE!"

"No I'm not Seifer. I belong to no one!"

"YES YOU DO! IT'S IN THE CONTRACT!"

"... ...I'M GOING HOME!"

"FINE I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

"I MEAN MY MANSION! WITH HAYNER!"

"WHAAAAAAT! WITH THAT RAPIST!"

**(IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : Yes, yes, I know... I feel sorry for Roxas too...(bua ha ha ha!) Oh and can't wait for your 'ficlet'!(:) and again...THANKZ!

J-RockGirl : Cheese? Were?...(:) cheeeeeese! Ok sorry! Thanks for reviewing though.

**To the readers:**

Hey! I can't believe I haven't thanked the readers yet! Mahhhhhhhh! I'm sooo sorry! Thanks peeps for reading my story so far! And I hope you like it so far! (C:)

(IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**B-kitiye: Ahhh! The fifth chappy!WAAAAAY TO MANY I KNOWS! seriously! gahhhhh! **

**Seifer: You're such a horrible author and person!**

**B-kitiye: Wha? (Tear drop)**

**Seifer: making Roxas mad at me for no reason and forgetting your loyal readers! that and making us say stupied things!**

**B-kitiye: I said that I was sorwwwwwy and... and, you were the one who made him mad!**

**Seifer: WHAT? HOW?**

**Namine: well, you did classify Roxas as a pet, slave, piece of property, and your lover.**

**Seifer: no, yes, yes, and don't care if Roxas doesn't want to, but I will make him mine!**

**B-kitiye: (O.O) N-nani? (sweat drop)**

**Namine: (:) (sweat drop) **

**B-kitiye: anyway...please R&R! If you do, you'll earn a new chappy! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Whispering memories–ch.6

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**(69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**)

"_No I'm not Seifer. I belong to no one!"_

"_YES YOU DO! IT'S IN THE CONTRACT!"_

"_... I'M GOING HOME!"_

"_FINE I'LL MEET YOU THERE!"_

"_I MEAN MY MANSION! WITH HAYNER!"_

"_WHAAAAAAT! WITH THAT RAPIST!" _

_**(69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969)**_

"Yes, with _Hayner_"

"Ouch!" said Fuu.

"This is sad Seifer! Y'know! Getting rejected and all that."

"Whatcha' talken' bout' Rai?" asked Seifer.

"Er nothing! Y-y'know!"

"Good. ROXAS! Er...Roxas? Were ya go?" Seifer looked around and noticed a trail of Hayner's blood. "Hey, I'll see you later...I've got stuff to take, and people to find."

"Good luck."

"Ya, what she said, y'know?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(At the mansion.)

"Hey, Namine, are you feeling better?"

"Ya...as long as you guys won't get too detailed with your 'cat' _and_ as long as I don't see any corpses, I'll be ok!"

(Bang!) "Hey AXEL! NAMINE! HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!" Namine and Axel rushed out of the white room to see what was all the yelling about.

"Roxas! I said a dead cat! Not a dead human! Can you believe this guy Namine? Er...Namine?" before she could respond by Axel stupid comment she ran towards the nearest bathroom to puke again.

"Oops...anyways can you help me with him?"

"Sure thing buddy in crime! I knew you had it in you! Let's bury him in the backyard! And besides him, who else is in you're hit list?"

"Seifer."

"OH MY GWAD! YOU ARE A KILLER! But don't worry! I still like you! Bua ha ha ha! I'll get the shovel!"

"Axel! I was only joking!"

"Really? Awww! And I really wanted to see you in action too! Damm!"

"Ok...can you posses this body for a second?"

"Sure thing!" he said as he turned into bright red mist and entered the younger's body. Then, Hayner's wounds glowed red as steam came out as it started to heal and close his wounds.

"Wow. He looks like he just came out of the shower!"

"Ya, but it feels like I still have a hangover!"

"Ha, ha! That's sad!"

"Shhhhh! It's not funny!"

"Sorry! Er, where should we put him?"

"How bout' the dump?"

"Axel."

"Joking! Just joking! Er, we should put him in...the guestroom!"

"We have a guestroom?"

"Yup! Follow me!" they entered a light brownish room. A large and beautiful room but, the only thing that was in it was two boys, a ghost, one window, and one big dusty bed.

"Wow, we've gotta get more furniture for the rooms."

"No kidding, we need a blanket for this bead. So the wounds won't get infected, but...in this mansion...if we were a clean blanket where would we hide?"

"Errrrr."

"Right behind you guys!"

"Oh, hi Namine...thanks!" they laid the large silk blanket on the bed, then Axel/Hayner jumped on the bed.

"Hey!"

"Er, Namine, I think that you should leave this room unless you're comfortable looking at a bruised and bloody body."

"And, I'll be right back!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Outside Seifer's house.)

"_No! I will not look for him! I don't care? He means nothing to me! I hate him! I'm just using him, ya, he's my slave... that's why I tricked him on signing that stupid contract! And if he's in love with Hayner, well, it's fine by me! I don't care!"_

Fuu was going to see if Seifer needed advise about his 'thing' with Roxas, but she was a little too scared to knock on the door.

"Whatever." she said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Er, Seifer's pov.)

"Right. I just have to stop being a little overprotective around him... even though I wasn't being overprotective at all! And, let him live his life...right, him cleaning my house, doing my bidding, and him...being with **Hayner." **he said in a dark tone.

"**In a abandon mansion, unprotected and alone... with that pervert! Grrr, **wait! What if Hayner regains his strength, and Roxas, he might actually get raped!" he started to pace around the couch in circles.

"GAH! IT'S JUST LIKE I'VE SAID, 'YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE HIM JUST FOR A FEW SECONDS! Wait, wait...no! I'm not gonna get worked up about him. I'm sure that Hayner was kinda drunk that day! Ya! Er, I mean, common! Who would actually want to be with that stupid blond anyways? Sure, it's not like he's cute or something. He's revolting!"

He sat on the couch and got a soda that was hiding under the sofa cushion. "He's just so stupid and gullible! Anyone can fool him, since he looks so innocent. With those big sapphire eyes, his rosy cheeks, those lushes lips, and he looks so cute when he pouts, and begs..."

Once again, he got up and started to walk around the couch, panicking. "OMG! He's that innocent! And that perverted freak is going to take advantage of my Roxas!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( In the white room.)

"Really clean, this place. Namine, I think this room is more of a meeting room then a art room, even though, you are getting better at drawing." said Roxas wile holding up one of Namine's pictures.

"Ha! Clean? This room has pictures scattered everywhere! Oh, and thanks.." she blushed.

"Hmm, we've gotta find a place to put all of your art work!"

"Maybe Axel knows where! Hey, where is Axel anyways?"

"Axel? Oh, he's out hunting dead cats."

"Sounds like fun. Why don't we join him?"

"Because I need to take care of Hayner, and I need you here with me."

"Aww, I really want to go outside!"

"You will, I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Hayner, ok?"

"Fine."

Roxas headed down stairs and went towards the kitchen. " WHAT NO FRIDGE! Ok, we really need to go shopping!" he was about to look in the cupboards for food until he heard scratches and knocks on the door. "Did he already found a dead cat?" Slowly, and carefully Roxas made his way to the door, and meekly turned the knob, to find...

"SEIFER!"

"Hey Roxas."

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"Well, I'm here to get you."

"Oh really?" Roxas tried to slam the door, but seifer kicked the door, causing Roxas to fall back on the floor.

"Oi! You can't come in! Get out!"

"Don't worry! Like I've said, I'm here to get you. Nothing more, noting less." He said as he picked the poor flustered boy Broadway style.

"Hey! Put me down! Hey! Namine! Hayner! Someone heeelp! I'm being kidnaped!" cried Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas...where are you going? And why didn't you introduce me to your new friend? Er, do you need help?" asked Namine as she skipped down stairs.

"Well, first of all, he's not my friend, second, this jerk's name is Seifer, and third, I'm being kidnaped! OF COARSE I NEED HELP! WHAT CHA' THINK?"

"Oh! Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Seifer!"

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Namine! So you're Roxas sister, right?"

"Yup, his one and only! So where are you taking my stupid brother this time?"

"I'm taking him back home with me. He moved in."

"Really? That's weird. Well, take good care of Roxas for me."

"I will, mam' "

"NAMINE! WHAT PART OF I'M BEING KIDNAPED YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Bye Seifer! Bye Roxas! Play nice you two! Oh, and don't forget to visit! Don't be strangers!"

"GAHHHH!" and with that last scream of frustraition, they left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Back at Seifer's House)

"I like your sister, but she's not that reliable."

"Tell me about it!"

Seifer laid Roxas on the couch and covered him in a blanket so he would be warm and comfortable. Then he grabbed two sodas and gave one to Roxas.

"I still hate you."

"I know...but, when will you forgive me?" he sighed.

"..."

"I'm sorry Roxas... I've never ment to hurt you...I was just really angry that Hayner mistreated you..."

"..." Roxas remained silent, and sipped some of his soda.

"I was angry, and...maybe a little jealous. Jealous and scared that you might like him...and...OH WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME! YOU CAN BE MAD AT ME AS LONG AS YOU WANT OK!"

"Heh, it's ok Seifer...I-I forgive you..." he laughed a little as he blushed harder then he was a few seconds ago.

"What's so funny?...whatever. So, do you want to watch a movie?

"Sure."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Meanwhile in the mansion's guest room.)

"Ugg, my head..." Hayner sat up rubbing his temples and noticed that he's been moved in a nearly empty room.

"Hey, you're awake. Do you want some tea? It might make your head feel a little better."

"Hey! Who are you? Where am I? Where's Roxas? Erm, you kinda look like Roxas."

He said blushing. 'Wow! She's beautiful! And hot!...wait, I thought I liked guys...meh, maybe I'm bi...' thought Hayner.

"Heh, my name is Namine, you're in a mansion, Roxas got kidnaped by his new friend, Seifer, and I'm Roxas Sister. So that's probably why I kinda look like him."

"WHAT? You're his sister? Woa...wait, Roxas got kidnaped? By Seifer? OMG!"

"Don't worry! He's in good hands."

"YOU'RE JOKING! Sorry, but I've gotta go."

"NO! I promised Roxas that I would take good care of you! Plus, you're not in a good condition to be out!"

"Sorry, but I've gotta look for him."

"And I'm sorry, I'm not going to let you...but you can call him, you know, to see if he's ok."

"Fine. Do you have a phone in here? Somewhere?"

"Use my cell, but don't take long! I'm saving my minutes for the carnival!"

"Ok! Ok!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Phone POV.)

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Roxas, it's me Hayner!"

"Hayner! Are you ok? Are you getting better? Is Namine being nice? You're not seriously hurt right? OMG! DID YOU BREAK ANYTHING!"

"Hey, woa there! I'm ok, I didn't break anything, I'm fine! How about you? He didn't hurt you, or did anything to you did he? If he did...it's payback!"

"NO! He didn't! I'm fine, oh, and he's sorry for what he did to you..."

"Really? That's weird."

"Heh, I know, anyways, don't fight, ok? Please promise me, don't ever fight again, please!"

"Ok, Roxas I promise..."

"Thank you so much..."

"Roxas, are you sure are you ok? Do you want me or Namine to pick you up?"

"No, I kinda live here now."

"WHAT? WHY? DID HE FORCE YOU TO LIVE WITH HIM?"

"No! I wanted to live here!"

"WHY?"

"Well, I had no where else to go."

"What about Namine's house?"

"...C-can we talk about this later..."

"Fine."

"Seifer's really nice, if you get to know him better."

"Nicer then me?"

"Well, he doesn't try to rape me..."

"Oh... do you like him?"

"Well..."

"Yessss?"

"Umm,"

"ROXAS!"

"Let me think..."

"You tease!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

animefreaktyan : Thanks animefreaktyan-san! That means a lot to me! And you're right... Hayner did get sicker... or maybe it's just the headache? Anyways, thankz for reviewing!

J-RockGirl : You wanted more, you've got more! Thankz for reviewing!

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : I'm glad that you liked the "knowing rant"! And speaking of pure brilliance, I can't wait to read that first chappy of your new fic! Oh, and thankz for reviewing!

**To the readers:**

About the next chappy, hmmm, dose Roxas like Seifer? Dose Hayner like Namine? Will Axel find his dead cat? Will Namine and Roxas ever find their true love before their clocks runs out? Will there be Ramen in the carnival? Who came fist? The chicken or the egg? Black or blue? Stripes or circles? We'll all find out in the next chappy!

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**B-kitiye: so, are you feeling better?**

**Hayner: no, I feel like shit.**

**Seifer: hmm, I wonder why...(smirks)**

**Hayner: ya, I wonder. (glares.)**

**Roxas: still, it's good to have you back!**

**B-kitiye: hey Axel, did you find you're dead cat?**

**Axel: yes...**

**B-kitiye: really?**

**Axel: yup, and well, it's not exactly dead...yet... (stares at Black kitiye)**

**B-kitiye: umm, wh-why are you looking at me like th-that? (o.o)**

**Axel: (pounces on B-kitiye.)**

**Roxas: OMG! AXEL! DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR! WAIT SHE'S NOT REALLY A CAT!**

**Namine: Please, somebody, anybody! Tell Axel that he can't kill B-kitiye! Or else there won't be another chappy! Or anyone to finish the story!**

**B-kitiye: R&R! Oh, and HEELP! ( climbs up a tree.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Whispering memories–ch.7

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_Oh... do you like him?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Yessss?"_

"_Umm," _

"_ROXAS!"_

"_Let me think..."_

"_You tease!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ok! Ok! I really don't know ok? Well, he is nice, and he cares about me, and, well, he is kinda cute if you think about it!"

"Mm-hm, rigggght. So, how long are you going to hang out with Seifer and his gang? You know that Pence and Olette misses you, right?"

"Ya, hmm, maybe I can hang with you guys tomorrow! Well, soon as I can convince hayner and all."

"Ok! I'm going over the 'Usual Spot' and tell them and stuff ok? See you tomorrow!"

"No, you're not going out until I hear what Namine has to say about your condition!"

"Awww! Come on!"

"Let me talk to Namine!"

"Here you go."

"Roxas?"

"Hi Namine!"

"Hello Roxas, so how are you?"

"Fine, and dandy! Just tied up in a chair against my will, you know, the usual."

"That's good! Well, I hope he's not being too brutal with you."

"It's good to know you care."

"Yes, I know, I'm such a good person!"

"Whatever! Anyways, so doc., can Hayner leave the mental institution?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's mentally scarred for life."

"Really? What happened?"

"He saw you in a shower."

"NAMINE?"

"Sorry! Ha ha ha! Just jokeing!"

" 'Such a good person' my–"

"He's good to go!"

"Wha? Who is?"

"Hayner."

"Oh, right! He is? That's weird... he looked like he was about to kick the bucket!"

"Nah, he's ok, since Axel healed some of his wounds!"

"Oh yaa, hey, did he find that cat yet?"

"No, he's still out looking, that poor guy."

"Hey, umm, I've gotta go, ok? See you later, k?"

"See ya'!"

**(End of phone POV.)**

"Who called?"

"N-Namine."

"The truth,"

"Hayner, and Namine."

"Ah, ok. So, how is he?"

"Feeling a little better. But he sounded terrible!"

"Oh? That's good." he chucked quietly.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Please, no applause!"

"Seifer!" Cried Roxas as he choked on his soda.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Roxas glares at Seifer and sat next to him. "So, what are we watching?"

"A horror movie!" he smugly said.

"A-a h-hor a horror m-mmovie?" Roxas twitched.

"Yup, 'The Grudge' I heard that movie is one of the most frightening movies ever made! Sound nice huh?"

"Uh, ya, reeally nice! Umm, you do know I hate horror movies, right?"

"Oh? So you're a scaredy-cat. I understand." he smirked.

"WHAT? No, it's just...there's...just not a good scary movie out there! Right!"

"It's ok, this movie is the best of the best! So it's worth watching! Come on, sit. I'll get the popcorn."

"NO! WAIT! Er, I-I'll get the popcorn, you start the movie!"

"Too late, I've got it!"

"WHAT!" 'Man, now what? Well, I can take my time in the bathroom! If the movie too scary!' thought Roxas. "Oh, um that's cool...let's start the movie! Heh, heh!"

"Sure thing."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

( the 'Ususal Spot')

"Hey guys!"

"OMG! HAYNER WHAT HAPPENED!"

" Seifer beat you up?"

"Ya, but, he's sorry...ha! Roxas made sure of that!"

"Roxas? Beat Seifer? Wait, Seifer apologized? Woa! GO ROXAS!" cheered Pence.

"Anyways, Roxas is going to meet us here tomorrow! Well, if Seifer lets him."

"Oh... Olette, make sure you get plenty of Sweet-salty ice-cream!"

"Ok! Hey, I've got enough munny to buy three pretzels!

"Really? Where did you get all that munny?

" I was working as a entertainer!"

"Wow, so what cha do?"

"I kept balls up in the air, I did card tricks, and stacked cups!"

"Nice! Can you really stack cups? Or are you bluffen'?"

"wanna see?" she said as she pulled a small folded table behind the old sofa. "OK! Here we go!" she said as she pulled sixteen cups out of her bag. Hayner and Pence stared amazed and dumbfounded at the table.

"Omg... Roxas will flip when he sees this!" they cheered!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Back at Seifer's house )

In the middle of the movie, Roxas couldn't stand it, he pulled Seifer into a tight hug, and buried

his head on Seifer's chest. Seifer smirked and rubbed Roxas's back. 'Works every time!' laughed Seifer. 'Wait...he's laughing? At the movie? Or me...he's really starting to creep me out...' Roxas shivered.

"Hey Roxas, the movie's over."

"Meh!" Roxas refused to let got of Seifer.

"What are you scared of? Oh, I get it, you want me to take you right here right now?"

"WHAT!" Roxas jumped off the couch, "what are you talking about? I-I'm just afraid that the Grudge will appear and... and, take me away!"

"It's just a movie!" Seifer crawled towards Roxas and pinned him on the ground, "and if the Grudge did come here and tried to get you... I will protect you with my two arms, do you know why?"

"Because the contract tells you too?"

"No..."

"Because you'll lose your sex slave?"

"Nope..."

"I don't know!"

"I would protect you, because I love you Roxas." he leaned closer to Roxas and placed his lips on Roxas's. Sadly, before Seifer could deepen the kiss, the phone rang.

"Damm."

**(Phone's pov.)**

"Hello?"

"Seifer?"

"Oh, hi Fuu."

"Hello."

"What do you want?"

"You busy?"

"Ya, with Roxas!"

"Sorry."

"Whatever, so, what do you want?"

"Can't come."

"What?"

"Me and Rai."

"To the carnival? Why?"

"Because."

"Tell me."

"My reasons."

"Is that all?"

"Rai says hi."

"Meh, well, nice talken' to ya."

"Likewise."

"Hey Fuu,"

"Yes?"

"Umm, I was just thinking..."

"Yea?"

"Are you and Rai... you know, dating or something?"

"You shouldn't think."

"What?"

"Too dangerous."

"Then why can't you guys come?"

"Our reasons."

"Ohhhhh! Ok! I geeeet it!" Seifer winks at Fuu. Even though she can't see it she could feel it.

"Bastard."

"Whatever, see ya later."

"Bye!"

**(End of phone's pov.)**

"S-Seifer... who was it?"

"Hmm? Oh, Fuu ...Rai and Fuu aren't going to the carnival with me."

"Carnival?"

"You know, the carnival that's coming here at the beach!"

"When?"

"...tomorrow?"

"WHAAAAT!"

"Sorry, did I say tomorrow? I meant one."

"What?"

"The carnival comes the day after tomorrow!"

"Ahh, I've just remember, I-I have to see Namine again!"

"What? At this time of night?"

"I have to see Namine!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!"

"Huh? You're not coming with me?"

"Nope."

"But, but, I thought you cared about me!"

"I do... I'm just tired."

"Fine I'm going alone!"

"Bye."

Roxas hesitated, "umm, what if the Grudge is waiting out there!"

"That's your problem!"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT ME WITH YOUR TWO ARMS!"

"Depends."

"ON WHAT!"

"If you loved me back."

"..."

Seifer left the flustered boy and closed the door of his room. "I... really need to talk to Namine about thae true love thing..." Roxas opened the door, and stared at the darkness in front of him, paused, and quickly slammed the door. "Err, I think that I'll talk to Namine tomorrow!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to : **

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : I'm sorry... it was kinda rushed, but I have my reasons. Oh, er don't really know what you mean 'official item'...I hope you mean couple! Heh...thankz for reviewing though!

Robin is roxin : yay! (Glomps ) Robin-chan... I'm sorry! But you have to wait till' next chappy! The kitty can not be rushed! Well, that's what Axel said... and he's still looking for another cat...thankz for reviewing!

animefreaktyan : er, thanks!... can I borrow the bazooka?...I need to blast someone...(looks at Axel) I was hoping that someone would catch that...but I'm not doing a good job so I would understand, plus, this is my first fic... thankz for reviewing though!

J-RockGirl : don't worry. I only stopped there to torture you guys! (Evil laugh) and I'm glad that you've enjoyed the last chappy! Oh, and I hart you too! Thankz for reviewing!

**To the readers :**

What should I do for the next chappy?... Well, for one thing I have to put in the dead cat in my story...( Erm, don't ask, but I was hiding that old cat so Axel wouldn't find it... until chappy 8!) Hmmmmm maybe Roxas and Namine will lose their hearts again! Oh, and there's surprise guest entering my story! Can you guess who? (I'll give ya a hint! Just read the rest!)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**B-kitiye: ahh, almost done! Yay!**

**Seifer: with the story? Damm! Wait, you're supposed to be miserable! Not happy!**

**B-kitiye: wha? My story is just a few chappys to the end? waaaaaaaaaah (sobs)**

**Roxas: Seifer! Look what cha' done! You made her cry!**

**Axel: wait, so what are you almost done with?**

**B-kitiye: I'm almost done eating my big bowl of ramen! And when I'm finished with this one, I can start on another one!**

**Axel: (grabs animefreaktyan's bazooka and blasts all the ramen to dust)**

**B-kitiye: MY RAMEN! (continues to cry)**

**Roxas: what was that for?**

**Axel: hey! She deserved it! She wanted to blow me up! Even though one of her reviewer's already did! And I've been all over this world looking for a dead cat and she's hiding it!**

**Namine: well, you don't look that bad! (Looks at Axel's fifty degree burns) yup!**

**Seifer: hey, who was that new guy? (Looks out window)**

**Roxas: oh, that's the surprise guest Black kitiye was talken' about!**

**Namine: ya, I've met him one! He said that they got the wrong guy to do this job!**

**Axel: really?**

**Roxas: I've heard that he plays the electric guitar!**

**Seifer: sweet!**

**Roxas: ok! So see you all next chappy! Please-----**

**B-kitiye: NO! no no no!**

**Roxas: what?**

**B-kitiye: I quit! I'm not writing any more! I've lost my motivation!**

**Seifer: which wassss**

**B-kitiye: MY RAMEN! **

**Namine: wait a sec. You can't quit!**

**B-kitiye: watch me! (Leaves room.)**

**Roxas: crap! What now!**

**Namine: errr can one of you readers convince her to come back? Please! We can't because we have to get more ramen...so please review!**

**Axel:... hey! Don't blame me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Whispering memories–ch.8

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT ME WITH YOUR TWO ARMS!"_

"_Depends."_

"_ON WHAT!"_

"_If you loved me back."_

"_..."_

_Seifer left the flustered boy and closed the door of his room. "I... really need to talk to Namine about thae true love thing..." Roxas opened the door, and stared at the darkness in front of him, paused, and quickly slammed the door. "Err, I think that I'll talk to Namine tomorrow!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(The next day.)

He looked up at the building in front of him, and laughed. His black hair flowed as it turned white. His blue eyes turned into a glazed red. 'So, this is where the infamous Axel lives...' he licked his mouth and scratched the door with his bloody claws.

(In the mansion)

" Ah! That's my kitty knocken'! Or scratchen'! DON'T WORRY AXEL I'M COMING!" she ran excitedly down the stairs and opened the door. " AXEL! Hey, you're not Axel..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Roxas, wake up!"

"Whhhhyyyy?"

"The Grudge is on the phone, it wants to talk to you!"

"Seiferrrrr!" he moaned. Seifer shivered as his body grew hot. "Hmm? Seifer... what am I doing in your bed?"

"Oh, we had sex."

"WHAT!"

"Ha ha! Don't worry, I haven't taken your virginity yet."

"Well that's good to know."

"You were scared to sleep alone so you went to my room to sleep with me...and we cuddled."

"...why did you wake me up?"

"Mmm? Oh, you need to see Namine."

"OH RIGHT! Man, thanks! Don't know what I'd do with out you! Heh, thanks for being such a good pal!"

"Good...pal...?"

"Ya! Well'p, I have to go, see ya!" Roxas said as he got pants and a yellow shirt. As Roxas left and slammed the door, Seifer was still sitting in the same position he was a few seconds ago.

" A GOOD FUCKING PAL!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roxas finally got all of his clothing on and bumped into his old friends. "Hmm? Oh, hey you guys! What's up?"

"Oh! Hi Roxas! It's pleasant to see you again!"

"Ya man, it's been too long!"

"Hey Roxas."

"Olette, Pence, Hayner, how you've been? Er, Hayner, are you sure you're feeling better?"'

"Pence and I are ok, it was a little dull, with out you, our life wasn't as engaging as it was."

"I'm feeling better... Roxas..."

"That's good to know. Sorry guys, I have important stuff to do."

"No, wait! Let us accompany you!"

"Are you guys sure?"

"Certainly"

"Ya, sure!"

"Only if you want to..." he said as he looked away.

"No, it's ok! Let's go! It's urgent!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He purred happily as he looked at him self with a puddle of spilled milk. 'I look so handsome!' he said smugly. He jumped off the table. 'Hmm, so, what else is there to eat? Maybe I should bring something else for Roxas and Namine, ya! Why not?' he thought as he licked his paws. He looked around and found the food cart. 'Bua ha ha ha!' he laughed.

"Here's today's special!"

"Ah, thank you...wait. Can you please bring me a side of salad as well?"

"Of coarse, mam" the waiter pushed the cart back to the kitchen to get a salad. 'Heusten, The cat is in the kitchen!' thought Axel. Axel got off of the cart and hid behind the refrigerator.

"Oi! Help it's a cat! A cat has gotten me cornered! That ungrateful chef has gotten a killer to get my family! Please! Cat, don't eat me! Please! I'm just a humble mouse, minding it's own busyness, and with a family! Please! Spare our pitiful lives!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not going to eat you."

"Oh? Is that true? Dose my ears deceive me? Cat, if you don't mind me asking you why are you about?"

"Wha? Oh, I don't like to eat living things."

"Ahh! Please spare our lives! Sir Cat! I will–"

"Woah, there mousey! Like I said, I'm not eating nobody! I don't like eating uncooked things! I like the food the humans eat. That's why I'm here hiding! Plus, I have two mouths to feed."

"Ah, so you have two children?"

"I guess."

"Oh, wondrous cat, I am sorry for lying to you. I do not have a family. But, thank you for sparing my life, I Roddy Gleach, am indebted to you, and the only way I can repay such rare kindness, I will be your loyal servant."

"Umm, ok. But, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, I do!"

"Whatever." Axel peeked to see if anyone was ing the kitchen at the momeent. "Uhh, cat, or master, by what name should I call you?" asked the mouse.

"Hmm?" Axel looked back at Rogger and said, "Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he smirked.

"Oh, yes, yes! Axel, master Axel!"

"Right." the cost was clear. He moved in. "Let's see...ah, this should work." Axel found a large cloth; enough to wrap two gallons of milk entirely. He got a loaf of bread, still warm, two oranges, grapes, five cans of meat, one fourth of a cheese wheel, and three sodas.

"I think that's enough." Axel said as he draged the bag into the food cart. "This, my dear Rogger, is how we get out!"

"**Hurry, you stupid waighter! Serve the costumers!" **yelled the chef.

"**I'm going, I'm going!"**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Roxas, are you sure you live here?"

"Well, not exactly... my sister lives here."

"Wow, why didn't you tell us you were loaded!"

"Uhhh, I guess I forgot..."

"I find it quite hard to forget if I were rich."

"Ya!"

"Whatever." Roxas knocked at the door, but to find it already opened.

"Oi, Roxas...why are there claw marks on your door? Is that paint?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Roxas pushed the door open. The mansion seemed way too dark, and the smell of rotten flesh was in the air.

"Hey! I found the lights!" Pence said happily. As the room filled with light, on the middle of the tile floor, there was a large pile of dark red blood.

"OH MY GWAD! NAMINE! NAMINE, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Roxas. He ran upstairs to the white room to find all of Namine's pictures gone.

"Roxas, what's going on?"

"I can't find Namine! Please help me find her!" Roxas started to cry and panic. "NAMINE! NAMINE!"

"Hey Roxas! what's going on here?"

"Seifer, mind you own busyness!"

"Roxas is, my busyness. Anyways, is that blood?"

"Murder."

"Ya, y'know! But who's blood?"

"That's what we're going to find out!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Roddy, see that big building right there?"

"Yes, master Axel!"

"That's my home!"

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Hey, what are those three doing here?"

"Who master?"

"The one in the red is Rai, the female is Fuu, and the one in the cap, is Seifer. Shh, let's follow."

"Oi, Seifer, why are we here? Y'know?"

"we're here to pick Roxas up."

"Shhh,"

"What?"

"Trouble." all five of them became silent.

"_NAMINE! NAMINE!" _when Roxas screamed Seifer sprinted towards the door.

"Hey Roxas! What's going on here?" the other two followed, and Axel Stayed near the door.

"**Master Axel, what happened?"**

"**Shh! Patience!"**

"Murder."

"Ya! Y'know! But who's blood?"

"That's what we're going to find out." the group of kids headed to the backyard. Axel went in and placed his sack behind the opened door.

"A murder? Let's go! There is no reason for us to stay!"

"Those two humans were my kids I was taking care of!"

"Y-your children?"

"Yes. Roxas...and, Namine...let's go!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Robin is roxin : BUYAH! 100,000,000 MUNNY! (WOOT WOOT!) Thanks you sooooooooo much! I think I am going to start a sequl... but it's going to be an Axel fic. Thanks for reviewing though!

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : yup! All what's left for 'Twilight Town' to see, is if Roxas loves Seifer back...I'm sorry, they're not exactly a 'official' couple... maybe Roxas's true love is Hayner...( w ) I'm soo evil! Bua ha ha ha! Ok, ok, sorry! Heh he he! ...thanks for reviewing!

J-RockGirl : don't worry... I... kinda forgot about the truelove thing, myself...(blush!) Meh, I still hate scary movies! They always give me nightmares! ( shivers) ummm... you want to see Roxas do what?...?...?err, ok!...?

phaz : Ya, I know! Demyx is sooooo cute! but I think Riku is cuter! (squeals) don't worry! I won't abandon my dear readers, in suspense! So I hope you like this chappy! Thankz for reviewing! Oh, thanks for the ramen!

bluemoonalchemist : Mehhhhhh! I know! I'm veeeery bad at hinting...maybe I shouldn't hint at all! mehhhh actually... nah! Way too fun! Lol, oh well, still I'm glad that you like my story! Er, thankz for reviewing!

animefreaktyan : rushed again? (Sighs) will when will I learn? But I'm glad that it's not bad... yay! Er, you brought your army kit? ...yay! (Points at Axel and Hayner that hiding in the closet.) Well'p, I hope you have fun with your new toys!

**To the readers:**

See, Robin is roxin-san! Axel did find a dead cat in chappy eight! Annnnnyways, sorry if some of the peep's got confused, and thought that the surprise guest was Demyx, but you can believe what you want... let me remind you all, I said **(a hint)** not a few...he just plays the guitar... well at least it looks like a guitar! Or maybe it's some kind of gun thing...here, let me give you **another, hint.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**B-kitiye: hi! I'm back! (Looks around room)**

**Roxas: yay! Er, I would hug you but...I'm stuck...**

**B-kitiye: hey, where are you? And where's everyone else?**

**Seifer: present.**

**Axel: here...**

**Hayner: help! Can't breath!**

**B-kitiye: I still cant see you! (Looks at the overflowing room of ramen.) Nope, nada.**

**Seifer: you better eat all this ramen! And write the next chapter!**

**B-kitiye: I... I... I think I can...**

**Roxas: Black kitiye, can you help us get out of here? We cant breath...**

**B-kitiye: sure! Let me get a shovel from the closet!**

**Axel: NOOOOOOO!**

**(B-kitiye opens closet and a wave of ramen falls out.)**

**B-kitiye: yay!RAMEN!YAY! can't...breath...but...very...happy...**

**Seifer: GREAT! Now who going to save us now?**

**Roxas: I'm sure we all can try...eating our way out of here!**

**B-kitiye: It sounds crazy, and insane.,...but I'll do it!**

**Axel: Hayner? Haaaayner? Are you ok? Wheeze, cough, or sob if you're ok!**

**Hayner: (wheeezes) airrr! ...(wheeze) airrrr!**

**Axel: yup, he's ok!**

**B-kitiye: before I go... well, I cant really go anywhere when I'm stuck under all this ramen... here's the hint... **_His black hair flowed as it turned white. His blue eyes turned into a glazed red_.** That's all I'm giving you.**

**Axel: you're so mean. **

**B-kitiye: I know... so, one, just one of these hints, are true about my guest...the rest of them is false, you believe what you believe, in chapter 10, all of my hints are connected, and you'll see who he is. So, who do you think it is? Riku? Sora? Cloud?** **Xehanort? I'm not sure, so, just pick one of these hints, think and review... the choice is yours.**

**Seifer: let me guess, you don't know ether, do you?**

**B-kitiye: uhhhh, y-yes I do!...well, R&R!** See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Whispering memories–ch.9

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_Murder."_

"_Ya! Y'know! But who's blood?"_

"_That's what we're going to find out." the group of kids headed to the backyard. Axel went in and placed his sack behind the opened door._

"_A murder? Let's go! There is no reason for us to stay!"_

"_Those two humans were my kids I was taking care of!"_

"_Y-your children?"_

"_Yes. Roxas...and, Namine...let's go!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

( in the backyard.)

"Are you sure we're in your backyard?" asked Seifer.

"Ya, y'know! It doesn't even look like a backyard!"

"A jungle."

"Er, like I've said, we, er, I mean, my sister Namine just moved here, so, we are trying to fix the place up...but we haven't started on the backyard yet...we're kinda scared of it..." confessed Roxas. They all stopped to look at Roxas. Roxas kept on walking a few steps, then looked back at his friends confused. "What?"

"Well, I would comprehend why Roxas would be frightened of redecorating this place all alone in this mess, even with his sister." sighed Olette.

"I guess, hey, after we find out what happened to Namine, we'll all help you clean this place up! Right guys!" said Pence.

"Hey, what's best buddies for?"

"HAYNER, YOU DON'T COUNT AS ONE, CHILD MOLESTER! But, I'll help too, since, well, it's my duty to protect you and all."

"If Seifer goes, I'll go! Y'know!"

"Sure, whatever."

"You all know I will participate!"

"Really? Yay! Oh, wait until Namine here's the great news!" Roxas was jumping for joy, until... "wait...Namine...OH MY GWAD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING! TALKING IN A TIME LIKE THIS! NAMINE COULD ALREADY BE DEAD! NAMINE! NAMINE! NAMINEEEEEE!" Roxas left the group, screaming his head off, wile the others just stood there.

"Okkkkk, we lost Roxas... what now?" asked Pence.

"Ditch."

"Ya, I'm with you on that one."

"PENCE!" yelled, Hayner, Olette, and Seifer.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" asked Hayner peevishly.

"Roxas is our friend! It's our duty to be loyal, trustworthy friends like Roxas!"

"I don't know about the rest of ya, but I'm not going anywhere until I find both Roxas and Namine! So see ya!"

"Well, I can stay just a little wile...y'know?"

"Seifer, since when did you care what happens to Roxas and Namine?"

"My concern for Roxas, isn't part of busyness. Plus, I don't want you to hurt Roxas again, especially when he's all alone in this jungle."

"You...he, told you?"

"Ya." Seifer, looked at Hayner with a deadly glare. "Stay away from him, especially when you don't love him. It might cost him his life." he growled. Hayner looked away in shame.

"Seifer...what are you talking about? Hayner...what did you do to Roxas" Olette questioned Hayner.

"Hayner will tell you guys when he's ready." Seifer said simply. Seifer left them to find Roxas.

"Hey, what was he talking about? Tell us Hayner!"

"Pence, we have to respect, and wait until ether Roxas, or Hayner tells us."

"...What about you guys? Do you know what was he talking about?"

"Not really...y'know?"

"Nada."

"Oh..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roxas continued to go in deeper and deeper in his so called 'backyard' but he stopped, to find a pool. The trees surounded the clearing and no bush dared enter the beautiful space. The long rectangle shaped pool laid in the middle, as there was white pillars scattered in the clearing like the ruins of ancient Rome. The grass wasn't as tall, and there were strange pure white flowers

everywhere there is grass, and light. It was an amazing sight to see for Roxas. 'It's like... our sanctuary. Or, like Namine's white room, with a little green...' thought Roxas. He gazed at the view, until he saw a blondish thingy behind a fallen pilar. He was about to go see if that yellow ball of hair was Namine, but someone grabbed him.

"Wahhhhh!" Roxas screamed.

"Shh, arn't we jumpy today?"

"S-Seifer! You gave me a heart attack!" Roxas sighed.

"Hmmm, sure is a beautiful spot you found..." he said as he placed both of his arms around Roxas's waist, and pulled him closer to his body.

"Y-yes...it is.." he blushed, and shivered from the sudden warmth.

"Soo, do you come here often?" Seifer whispered in Roxas's ear.

"N-no...I-I just...I just" Roxas moaned when Seifer licked his ear. "S-Seifer!" He nibbled Roxas's ear, then moved to his neck, sucking and biting hard. Roxas whimpered as one of Seifer's hand went up his shirt. Seifer, ran his hands gently, memorizing Roxas's body. His hand, got lower and lower. Roxas gasped as Seifer unzipped his pants.

"Seifer! Please!" Roxas moaned. Seifer smirked, and slid his anxious hand inside the flustered boy's boxers. "No! P-please, stop!" cried Roxas. Seifer pulled his hand out, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." he said. Roxas blushed harder. "It's ok, Seifer..."

"Maybe...it's best if you hang with your real friends...I'll rip the contract."

"WHAT? No! It's ok! I'm not mad at you at all! I was just a little scared..."

"That I wouldn't stop?"

"Yes..."

"Roxas, I love you. And I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you."

"I know Seifer..."

"So...did you enjoy your self?"

"Wha? Errrr, we'll talk about that later! F-first, we have to find Namine! I'm worried! I have to know if she ok...or dead!" Roxas shuddered.

"What are you talking about? She's fine!"

"WHAT! YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!"

"No. I just found her one second ago."

"Just now? Were? Is she ok? She's not bleeding right?"

"Yes just now I saw her, but not sure if she's ok... that nosebleed looks quite impressive."

"Nosebleed?"

"Ya, over there." Seifer pointed at the blond ball behind the white pillar, but this time there was blood spread in front of the blond figure.

"Namine?"

"Yup, it's me..." she said holding her nose.

"YOU'RE BEEDING! Do, you need help!"

"No, no, it's just a nosebleed! Oh, Roxas, look at the cute doggy I found!" she grabbed the 'doggy' off the ground and showed it to the two boys.

"Um, Namine...that's not a doggy...it's a wolf..." said Seifer, as his eye twitched.

"AWWWW! It's soooo cute! Namine can I pet the doggy? Pweeeeese!"

"Ok! He's reeeeally nice! And fluffy! Isn't that right? Buchi-bu!" she crooned to the white wolf. Roxas ran towards Namine and Buchi-bu and hugged them both.

"CUUUUTE! He's sooo soft! Can we keep him? Come on Namine! He's soooo cute!" squealed Roxas.

"Wait, you wanna keep him too? YAAAY! So it's settled...Buchi-bu is officially part of our family!"

"Yay!"

"Yay!"

"Arf."

"WAIT!" cried Seifer, "we don't even know if that wolf is really nice or not! What if that thing bites you or tries to kill you both! What if it has rabies!"

"First of all, that thing is called Buchi-bu! And second, you have no say in this!"

"Namine, are you sure Buchi-bu is safe to keep?"

"Ya, I checked. If Marilyn says he's ok, then it's ok!"

"MARILYN WAS HERE!"

"Who's Marilyn?"

"Oh...h-he's our gramps!"

"Ok. Sooo, let's get back." the tree headed back to the mansion, and spent an hour looking for their missing friends who stayed and was helping Roxas find Namine. Soon as Roxas and Namine found everybody, they helped them clean the red puddle that was in front of the entrance.

"That was really good fruit-punch though... gahh! I wish I didn't spilled it!"

"Hey, it's not your fault, Buchi-bu was the one who jumped on you."

"Ya, you're right...ha ha ha ha ha! You guys thought it was my blood! Ha ha ha!"

"Hey, I was really worried!"

"Oh ya! He was screaming his head off, and he nearly pissed his pants! Ha ha!"

"Noooo, I admit that I was sreaming, but I didn't want to piss my pants..." Roxas pouted.

"We know, we know!" the day grew darker, and it was time for the others to head home.

"Come on Roxas, lets go home." yawed Seifer.

"Later Seifer, Roxas, Namine, y'know!"

"Later."

"Ok, wait, I have to ask Namine Something important! Er, and in privet!"

"Fine, I'll wait outside."

"Namine you know that tomorrow is the carnival. Right?"

"Ya...did you find your true love yet?"

"No...I'm not sure I've found him yet..." Roxas started to feel a little sick, " and I need your help...how do you know who's your true love?"

"That's simple Roxas. Just think, that special someone, really loves you, he cares for you, protects you, respects you and your body, and he will never forget about you, even though everyone else already did."

"I think I know who it is." Roxas blushed.

"Do you like him back?"

"Heh, I-I think so!" Said Roxas blushing harder when he remembered how Seifer kissed him, "Namine, did you find your true love yet?"

"...yes Roxas...I did." She said sadly. She didn't want Roxas to worry about her, she wanted him to focus on himself then on her, she was afraid that he'll disappear because of her. She doesn't have her true love yet, but she knows who it is.

"That's great Namine! Soon, we'll both have our own bodies! And we'll always will be together! We won't worry if one of us will disappear! Gah! This is sooo cool!" Roxas hugged Namine tightly. Roxas laughed and grinned, as he waved goodbye to Namine. Painfully, she smiled and waved back.

"Goodbye...Roxas.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Kakarots-Frying-Pan : I knowww! I wuv Axel-kitty too! Don't worry, (I believe that they love each other) thankz for reviewing!

bluemoonalchemist : lol! No, it's really...! Ha ha! Don't hurt your self! Thankz for reviewing though!

Phaz : don't threat, my dear Phaz, cuz I will reveal my guest on chappy 10! Aww poor Riku... (sniffle sniffle) yay! More ramen!...too bad Seifer gonna get pissed when he sees this... oh well! Thankz for reviewing!

Robin is roxin : hmmm, it dose, dosen' it? Yay! More ramen! (WOOOOOOT) YUP. Seifer is gonna get pissed! Bua ha ha ha ha! (dances the happy dance!) Welp' good luck with your something! Bwe bye! Thankz for reviewing!

SorRoxi : awww! Thanks! Er, sorry but you have to wait till' chappy 10. I'm working on it as we speak! So don't worry, the answer will come soon. Oh, yay! Yu can use! Just gimme the name of your story! Er, I wanna read it! Wait, might? Aww man! I hope you do write it!

( ' w ' ) thankz for reviewing!

J-RockGirl : meh! I'm glad you like it! I knooow! The weekends the only time I'll be able to type or post my chappys , homework and such, so, every one will have plenty of time to post comment/ reviews thingys...

**To the readers:**

Poor poor, Namine...will she disappear? Or will her 'truelove' save her? What about the strange wolf? Who is he? What dose he want with Axel, Namine, and Roxas? Like I've said before, we'll all find out in chappy ten! Soo, did you find out our guest is? Well here's one more hint.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**B-kittiye: sorry if I took so long! Damm school!**

**Seifer: don't worry, I understand. (Grabs a torch and fork) DOWN WITH SCHOOLS!**

**Roxas: WHAT! NAMINE DOSEN'T HAVE A TRUELOVE YET!**

**B-kittiye:** **err, no.**

**Roxas: NAMINE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!( Runs towards door, turns knob...annnnd...) GAHHH! HELP MEEEE!**

**Seifer: oh no! Roxas!**

**B-kitiye: yay! More ramen!**

**Roxas: not again! Hey... what happened to the rest of the ramen that was here?**

**B-kitiye: oh I put the rest of the ramen in my bank.**

**Seifer: there's a bank for Ramen?**

**B-kitiye: yup! The bank is called, 'The United Bank Of Ramen' !**

**Roxas: cool! Do you have a credit card too?**

**B-kitiye: yup! Here it is! And I have my very own ID! (Shows cards to Roxas)**

**Roxas: sweeet!**

**Seifer: hey, what about the hint? by the way... damm you and your damm ramen! ( sizzle...)**

**B-kitiye: oh ya!( sweat drop) A- Almost forgot! Here's your hint:**

"_First of all, that thing is called Buchi-bu! And second, you have no say in this!"_

"_Namine, are you sure Buchi-bu is safe to keep?"_

"_Ya, I checked. If Marilyn says he's ok, then it's ok!"_

**Seifer: what kind of hint is that?**

**B-kitiye: well, this hint only tells you that my guest was with Marilyn.**

**Seifer: so what!**

**B-kitiye: Sooo, Namine and Marilyn knows who he really is!**

**Seifer: this wolf thing, is one of the good guys right?**

**B-kitiye: me don't know!**

**Seifer: of coarse you don't... anyways, please continue reading this hopeless fic, and enjoy.**

**Roxas: oh, don't forget to R&R! (Wheezes for air)**


	10. Chapter 10

Whispering memories–ch.10

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_That's great Namine! Soon, we'll both have our own bodies! And we'll always will be together! We won't worry if one of us will disappear! Gah! This is sooo cool!" Roxas hugged Namine tightly. Roxas laughed and grinned, as he waved goodbye to Namine. Painfully, she smiled and waved back._

"_Goodbye...Roxas._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(At Seifer's house)

"...home sweet home, right?"

"Yup!"

"Sooo, we found Namine, everyone's gone, there's no distractions...and..."

"Seifer, w-what are you planning?"

"Hmm, Roxas, do you want to go to the carnival with me? Just the two of us?"

"Can we bring Namine too?"

"She told me she had a date."

"Really? Wow, ok, sure why not?"

"So it's settled! It's a date!"

"A-a date! I thought that we were just going to hang out!"

"Ha ha! Riiight! Anywas, like I was saying a few minutes ago, we're completely alone..."

"Annnnnd? What dose that mean?" Seifer laughed at Roxas for being so naive and innocent. He pushed Roxas to the couch and sat in his lap. "You know what I mean" he said in his husky voise. He pressed his lips to Roxas and bit Roxas's bottom lip. Roxas moaned in pain, as Seifer slipped his tongue in Roxas mouth. Roxas gasped as his tongue rake across his teeth and felt one of his hands grip on both of Roxas's wrists. He moaned at the heated sensation as his tongue moved against the roof of his mouth. Slowly, Roxas felt himself give in, and tried to return the passionate dance of his tongue. Seifer smirked, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Seifer broke the kiss, knowing that Roxas needed air, but, that didn't stop him from arousing Roxas. He started to suck and lick Roxas's neck, finding his pulse quicken, he mauled and licked the mewling boy's blood. He slipped his hand underneath his shirt, and played with one of his nipples. 'From this point on Roxas, there's nothing you can say that can stop me, I need you now!' Seifer unzipped Roxas pants and pulled them off. "Seifer! Wait, I'm not sure we should do this!" Seifer ignored Roxas and slowly pull Roxas boxers down. "I know you want this Roxas. There's no turning back!"

Seifer groaned when someone was knocking on the door. "Umm, Seifer, I- I think we should answer it..."

"Grrr! No! We're going to ignore it!" he said as he engolfed Roxas's cock. "Seifer!"

"HEEEEEY! ROXAS! IT'S US! HAYNER, OLETTE, AND PENCE!"

"Seifer, we should really...uggggh!" Seifer stroked him causeing a loud pleasing moan.

"S-Seifer, we should open the door."

"No."

"Seifer!"

"don't make me hate you!"

"don't make _me_ hate you." Roxas said plainly.

"fine you win…. What do they want anyways?" Roxas opened the door, and was thrown back with the heavy friends on top of him.

"Gaah! I can't breath! Air! Airrrrr!"

"hey, we're not that heavy!" Pence said peevishly.

"right, speak for your self!"

"what are you talken' bout Hayner?"

"umm, guys, I think that we should get off of Roxas…. He kinda looks a little blue…." She said.

"T-thanks Olette!" Roxas took a few deep breaths before he continued, " so, what brings you here?"

"Ya, at could you three losers want this late at night?"

"Seifer, be nice."

"Meh."

"don't you remember Roxas? You promised us that you would hang out with us!" Olette said.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry guys! I forgot! You know, with the 'Namine is lost' thing! I'm so sorry."

"hey, it's ok! We understand! That's why we're going out to see a movie! And I don't care if your tired or not, we'll take you with us willingly or not." Hayner said evilly.

"don't worry, Roxas, if you don't want to go, it's ok! We'll hang out tomorrow!"

"it's ok, I'll come. It's the least I can do since you helped me find Namine and got lost in my so called 'backyard'!"

"fine, Roxas can go, only if I come too."

"NO WAY! Get a life Seifer!"

"I don't want Roxas unprotected in the hands of a rapist!"

"hey! I'm not a rapist, you perverted thug!"

"hey, hey, cool your jets! Hayner, if Roxas wants Seifer to come it's ok. Ok?

"fine, so how bout it Roxas? Do you want this bastard to come along?"

"sure, if he wants too, it's ok. I mean, it's not really fair if we all go, and Seifer stays here all alone! It's just not right."

"grr! You know what, raise your hands if you don't want Seifer to come!" Hayner shot his hand up, but the others just laughed.

"and those who oppose?" said Olette. Roxas, Pence, Seifer, and Olette raise their hands.

"TRADERS! I WANT A RECOUNT!" cried Hayner.

"ok, so let's go to the movies!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Namine, I'm home! And look! I've brought, not only food, but our own personal butler! Sadly, he's only two in a half inches high."

"Axel, you look soooo cute! And you can speak English too!"

"yup, I'm a bilingual cat!"

"Sweet! You know what? You kinda remind me of that cat, from 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'! You know, Simon! The talking black cat!"

"True, but I'll be insulted if you compare me to that cat wanna be!"

"um, Axel, you're the cat wanna be"

"well, he's a mechanical cat! I'm real! Well, with a real cat body!"

"ya, but they use real cat to do the job!"

"Namine,"

"ya Axel?"

"shut up."

"grr! You don't have a right to speak anyways! You're nothing but a stupid cat!"

"you better watch your mouth Namine, I have claws now!"

"whatever!"

"I know your secret."

"what?"

" you know, your so called 'truelove' guy that you happen to 'have'."

"oh, what about him?" Namine laughed nervously.

"so, who's the lucky bastard?"

"uhhh, why do you ask?"

"you don't have one do you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."

"OK, I ADMIT! I don't have a true love ok! And I don't want Roxas to worry about me, he has to focus on himself so he won't suffer the same fait that I am going to encounter!"

"Namine….." Axel sighed sadly. Axel walked towards the girl with the tear-filled eyes of sorrow and let her hug him.

"Axel, I'm scared, w-what's going to happen to me?"

"Will it make you feel better, if you knew?"

"...is it that bad?"

"Yes. You deserve to know."

"Ok...I wanna know."

"well, soon as it's sunset, you will soon disappear, to oblivion, Aka, the dark realm, in Kingdom Hearts."

"and, that's it? I will just disappear?" the white wolf stepped in, "and your 'incomplete' heart will be ripped apart, and you might be able to escape the dark realms"

"um, Namine, your Buchi-bu just talked…… who are you?"

"hello, Axel, and my name isn't Buchi-bu! It's…."

"yes it is!"

"I never agreed to that."

"fine!"

"anyways, my real name is Demyx."

"DEMYX!"

"I-I thought you were dead or something!"

"ya, ya, but I was able to escape Kingdom Hearts…..barely"

"well, it's good to see you!"

"likewise!"

"sooo, this means I'll be a ghosty like you guys and posses a dead animal?"

"maybe, if you play your cards right."

"you have to have a strong sole."

"Demyx, Axel, if you two escaped, and it's kinda easy to get out of the dark realm, doesn't that mean that the other nobodies were able to escape?"

"I hope not….. because if that were to happen, that means that Xehanort will try something chaotic again."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, what time is it?"

"One o'clock in the morn."

"What!"

"What?"

"It's really late! We should be sleeping!"

"No, what we really should be doing, is heading towards the carnival!"

"Wait, but, but, I'm tired!" complained Roxas.

"You're such a baby! Ok, you win, we'll sleep first, carnival later."

"Yay!"

They were walking home, until Roxas stopped. His sight became blurry, and felt the gravity pulling him down. He knew that he was going to pass out, but he remembered this feeling from before. It was the day when he met Axel in front of the 'Usual Spot', when Xehanort was still alive and the 'Organization 13' was still active.

It was when the organization had the ability to stop time, and gave major side affects, when Roxas is involved. 'wait, darkness everywhere? This can't be right!'

He fell in the Darkness, letting go all of his defenses and worries.

"Roxas! Oi, wake up!" said Seifer as he shook him about, "common, Roxas, not now, we're almost home!" 'Aww screw this! Maybe he'll wake up in the morning... and when he dose I'LL KILL HIM!'

In his slumber, Roxas opened his eyes, and found himself on a very small island, surrounded by darkness. 'This is weird...' He thought. He recognized this petit island from Sora's memories, it was where Riku always go to think, and where the poupu fruit tree grows. Roxas stood up and saw two figures sitting on the poupu fruit tree.

Seifer placed Roxas in his bed and checked his temperature. "Please Roxas...get better..." he whispered as he kissed gently on Roxas's forehead.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**My thanks to:**

Kakarots-frying-pan : Yup, NOW Roxas and Seifer are a happy squishy couple! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

phaz : nope, it's a nother way to express my feeling...or something... OH I DON'T KNOW! Hmm? You want a wolfy too? Here you go! (Gives puppy wolf) take good care of him! YAY MORE RAMEN! Thanks for reviewing!

SorRoxi :It's ok...LOL! Ha ha ha! Nope judging on Demnx' pissed pace... I guess it's not! Thanks for reviewing though.

J-RockGirl : what dose lmfao means? Ya...that would be wierd...(Vomits with J-RockGirl) uggggggggggg, nightmares! Thanks for reviewing!

Demyx Fanboy : I already did! But Axel doesn't like ramen...OH YAAA! RAMENLAND HERE I COOOOME! (Runs way towards the light!) Thanks for reviewing! Yay!

bizenghast : I'm glad you like this story! (Jumps for joy!) Thanks for reviewing!

Axel-fiery-gurl: Updated and done! Thanks for reviewing!

**To the readers: **

Sorry that I took long! I was attack by evil piles of homework! Well, ya... I'll try to work hard to update my story, please be patient! Oh, and I never did say that my mystery guest wasn't Demnx! So there you have it! Hope you liked the chappy!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**B-kitiye:** **welp, I'm going to the RAMENLAND!**

**Namine: wait, what about us? Huh? Axel? Roxas? Seifer? Black kitiye? Wait, were did everyone go?**

**(Hayner and Demyx enters room)**

**Demyx: gahh, I told them that they got the wrong guy to do this!**

**Hayner: cheer up emo kid!**

**Demyx: I'm not emo! **

**Namine: they ditched us didn't they?**

**Hayner: nope, not this time! Black kitiye gave us invitations to go with them!**

**Namine: (runs out with ticket)**

**Demyx: were she'd go? All I saw was a white blur! Hayner? Ahhh! Not you two! Damm! Oh well, I gotta go, please R&R! (Runs after them**)


	11. Chapter 11

Whispering memories–ch.11

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_In his slumber, Roxas opened his eyes, and found himself on a very small island, surrounded by darkness. 'This is weird...' He thought. He recognized this petit island from Sora's memories, it was where Riku always go to think, and where the poupu fruit tree grows. Roxas stood up and saw two figures sitting on the poupu fruit tree. _

_Seifer placed Roxas in his bed and checked his temperature. "Please Roxas...get better..." he whispered as he kissed gently on Roxas's forehead._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(5:00 a.m)

"Hello, Roxas, it's nice seeing you again!" said the brunette.

"Hi, Sora! Erm, who's that?" said Roxas as he pointed at the silver haired boy next to him.

"Oh, that just—"

"Riku, my name is Riku." He smirked. Sora glared at him for interrupting.

"Well it's a honor meeting you Riku, but how did we end up here?"

"We both summoned you here."

"Ok, what for? Something about heartless? Nobodies?"

"Well, mostly both, actually, er"

"Sora, babe, don't hurt your self. Let me explain, first of all—"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T CALL ME BABE! YOU HENTAI RIKU!"

"Sorry babe, I just can't help it!"

"Oh, you wanna go?" Sora said as he held up his fists.

"Depends. Only if you're uke."

"HENTAI!!!" Sora started to punch Riku to the floor, and left Roxas standing confused of this fight. 'ok then…….what does all this has to do with this so called situation?' Thought Roxas. They both noticed the poor clueless Roxas, and got up.

"Sorry bout' that, er, ya….." Riku blushed.

"Why are you so worked up over something like that Sora?"

"I-I'll tell you later….."

"Anyways, back to busyness, we know that Malifacent is still alive and all powerful and stuff like that, annnnd, the heartless are still working for her, riiiight?"

"yaaa,"

"And we also know that Axel and Demx are also back two, right?"

"yaaa—wait, Demx is back? Yay!"

"You're missing the point!" Riku growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(back to the mansion……. 10:55 p.m)

"So the war between the heartless and nobodies is still on?" asked Namine.

"Yup." Axel said as he drank some beer he found in his bag.

"Anything else you should warn me about?"

"Actually, yes….. I'm sure that other nobodies like Axel and I know how to posses dead bodies……"

"Ah. Wait, Axel, didn't you posses Hayner's body? He wasn't dead!"

"Oh ya! Well luckily, I'm the only nobody who knows how to do that little trick! Bua ha ha ha! I can do that because Hayner was unconscious! "

"Don't you mean, we are the only nobodies who knows that little trick?" Demx smirked.

"You know how to do it too?"

"Ya, you told me how." His smirk grew wider as Axel pouted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's not good, if one of the rest of the Organization 13 followers were to find out of this ability, it will make it harder to get rid of those scum!" growled Riku.

"What about the heartless? Don't they have a special ability too?"

"No…….. well not that we know of…."

"Roxas, make sure you keep your eyes peeled for heartless or nobodies activity on your world, ok?"

"Got it! Wait, what about the rest of the worlds out there? Don't they know?"

Sora smiled, "Don't worry, we've got that covered!"

"That's good to know—"

"Sorry Roxas, our time is up, we'll talk in person later on ok?" Riku said as he fades away.

"Roxas, just remember this, don't tell anyone about this conversation to no one ok? But Namine, Demyx, and Axel are acceptable……… they probably already know what's going on by now…….."

"O-ok….."

"For now Roxas, try to complete your heart."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(6:30 a.m)

"Gah, my head!"

"feeling better?"

"Seifer? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I live here, remember?"

"Oh, right……. Ha ha ha! Sorry, I just had the weirdest dream!"

"About what?"

"You wearing a diaper!"

"Hey!" Seifer leaned down and kiss Roxas in the lips. " Well, I'm glad your ok... dammit Roxas! You know how worried sick I was? We were just walking home, then you just happened to faint! The doctor said that you fainted from lack of food!"

"Doctor?"

"You know what? I'm keeping a closer eye on you! I'll make sure you eat at least three times per day, and don't give me that 'oh I'm not hungry today!' or ' You're going to make me fat if you keep on forcing all that food down my throat!' cuz I won't give a shit!"

"GAI, I JUST FAINT ONCE AND NOW YOU'RE GOING ALL OVERPROTECTIVE MOTHER HEN MODE ON ME!"

"You know what, shut up Roxas or else I'm sticking this slipper up your ass." he glared.

"Too bad for you Seiffy, but I'm in no condition to have anything shoved up my ass!" Roxas grinned. Seifer cussed, but then he just looked at Roxas suspiciously. "What are you smiling at Seifer?" Roxas gulped.

"Oh, is that so? I know something better, and something bigger I can shove up your tight little ass!"

"What cha talken' bout' Seifer?" Seifer jumped on top Roxas.

"You know what I'm talken' bout' Roxas" He whispered in Roxas's ear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(6:00 a.m)

"Namine, Namine! Wake up!"

"Whaaaaat?" She said as she kicked Axel off her bed.

"Gee, aren't we morning persons."

"What do you want? It's like...6:00 IN THE FRIGGEN' MORNING!"

"Ya, and you don't have enough time to dilly dally! Come on! We got to find Marilyn!"

"Hmm? What ever for?"

"Your...heart...and, and, and we got to find quickly! He should be around here somewhere!"

"No worries, I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Ya, remember that colorful train in the train station? It should lead us to him."

"Ok, then let's pick Roxas up, he has every right to know."

"Fine, fine!...in a few minutes..." she fell back to sleep.

"Grrr, Namine! Fine, ohhhhhh Demyx!"

"You called?"

"Ya, come on, lets do operation, '007 and XxX dog an' cat' style on Namine!"

"Roger!" Axel started to scream in Namine's ear as Demyx jumped and licked all over Namine.

"GAH! Stop! I'm up! I'm up!" She got up, and it looked like as if she was dunked in drool of some sort.

"That's what we thought you've said."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Seifer, d-don't you want to wait after the festival?"

"Rooooxas!" he wined, "I don't wannnnnnna! I wanna do it now!" he started to suck on Roxas's neck.

"Seifer, please!"

TICK...

"Fine..." he smirked and pulled down his boxers.

TICK TICK

"Seifer I want you to stop!" Roxas Growled.

TICK TICK TICK

"Roxas!" he pouted and pulled up his boxers.

"That's better." he smiled and placed a kiss on Seifer's forehead.

"Nn."

TICK TICK TICK TICK...DING!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

bizenghast I'm glad that you liked this chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

animefreaktyan : Uhhh, magic? OH I DON'T KNOW! I guess I just for got about Roxas's pants! Lol...I'm sorry for the mistakes... oh no! Poor Hayner!!!... oh well! Not my problem! Thanks for reviewing!

SorRoxi : Ya, I know! I'm sorry if my story is becoming unappealing or boring, but I'll try my best to make it better if possible! Thanks for the review though!

J-FockGirl : laughing my f-ing ass off? 'Blushes' oh... I so knew that! I'm very glad that you like my story my dear vomiting friend! Lol, I'll try my best on updating a little faster... thanks for reviewing!

Demyx Fanboy : Naruto? Te he! Actually, everyone at school tells me that I'm a some sort of Naruto clone... they say that I smile too much...neee! Menne nemmen nenen mee! '' joins the spazzyness!'' jumps in a giant bowl of ramen! Thanks for reviewing!

Axel-fiery-gurl : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! ( waves back) gives invitation! There you go! Well sorry it took so long...and yes, I would like some ramen! .

phaz : Ya, just some of the organization XIII will be able to posses these bodies. Oops! I think I mean TRAITORS... sorry! Thanks for reviewing and for the Ramen Visa card... BUA HA HA HA HA HA! Er...ya!

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: (GLOMPS) aww thankies! I know! They make the cutest couple! And so does Axel and Roxas! Ya, when I tried the email alert thingy...it never worked. Errr why are you mad at Hayner?Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

**To my readers:**

At last...the eleventh chappy... ya so I'm sorry I'm taking so long and all of my mistakes... school's taking over my life again and it's harder and harder to get in the computer with all the homework and whatnot. Still I hope you like this chappy. So as you can tell, I'm almost done with this story... I think that the 12th chappy is where I'm going to end this story... if not, then the 13th. The next chappy determines if Namine will stay with Roxas and the others, or go to oblivion, and shtuff like thatOh, and don't worry, the next chappy will be longer.

Oh, and before I go, here's a free invitation toooooooooo Ramen land! ( runs into the other room and pulls a red wagon with Hayner tide up to a log.) Annnnnd if you have issues with Hayner for some reason...well, take out you frustrations on him!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Hayner: whhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaat?**

**B-kitiye: what about what?**

**Hayner: I already got blasted by animefreaktyan!**

**B-kitiye: annnnd? Your point?**

**Hayner: now you tie me up and let your damm reviewers kill me!**

**B-kitiye: no, I wouldn't let them kill you! Just until you lose consciousness!**

**Hayner: I feel so loved.**

**B-kitiye: I know!**

**Hayner: hey, where's the rest of the staff?**

**B-kitiye: uhhh, ether in ramen land...or they just stayed home because of a ramen hang-over!**

**Hayner: oh.**

**B-kitiye: yup.**

**Hayner: yup.**

**B-kitiye:...**

**Hayner: ...**

**B-kitiye: soooooooooo...**

**Hayner: Ya?**

**B-kitiye: How's life?**

**Hayner: can't complain...much...**

**B-kitiye: sighs...**

**Hayner: you?**

**B-kitiye: same.**

**Hayner: sighs...**

**B-kitiye: I miss the others...**

**Hayner:...(glares at Black kitiye)**

**B-kitiye: no offence!**

**Hayner: ...ok...anyways, please r&r! Before we start another awkward silence...**

**B-kitiye:...**

**Hayner:...**

**B-kitiye: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO RAMEN LAND! (Storms out of room)**

**Hayner: WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	12. To my readers

To my Readers,

I'm here to say that I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to write this chapter... well I know I should of told you that I was grounded from the computer, and skool work was kinda overwhelming... welp, now I'm still grounded... but since it's summer, and no skool, nothing will stop me from writing and posting this chapter! So don't worry and thank you for being patient, this chappy will be coming soon this I'm sure! Well see ya!

Sincerely,

Black kitiye.


	13. Chapter 12

Whispering memories–ch.12

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or the ramen company...(sobs!)

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Seifer I want you to stop!" Roxas Growled._

_TICK TICK TICK_

_"Roxas!" he pouted and pulled up his boxers._

_"That's better." he smiled and placed a kiss on Seifer's forehead._

_"Nn."_

_TICK TICK TICK TICK...DING!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Curse that Roxas for being so...cute!' Seifer glared at Roxas.

"Whaaat?" he pouted, "don't tell me that you're mad at me?"

"Me? Mad at you? Neveeer!" he smirked. 'Something...a little off, that look... I know that look!' thought Roxas.

"Umm, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? I can't touch my boyfriend, and now I can't look at you? Gai, what's next?"

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh? Well then, why can't I look or touch you?"

"YOU CAN! You can do what ever you want with me, cuz I love you!" Roxas panicked.

"Bingo!" cheered Seifer.

"What are you-" Seifer pounced on Roxas. Once again, Seifer removed Roxas's boxers, and kiss him firmly on the lips. Dazed, Roxas returned the kiss. He sucked and licked Roxas's lips, and thrust his tongue in the hot mouth as Roxas shivered and moaned. Savoring the sweet taste of Roxas mouth, Seifer slowly slid his tongue raking his beloved's roof of his mouth ever so lightly. 'Nnnn, how did Seifer learn how to kiss like this?' thought Roxas.

Seifer grabbed and stroke Roxas's shaft, making it harder and harder...

"Seiferrrr!" Roxas mewled. His other hand fiddling with one of Roxas's nipple, he mauled his neck, claiming his property. "Seifer...didn't I ...uggg, tell you that...Ahh!" Roxas cummed before he could finished.

"Well, you said that I could do whatever I want with you because you love me! So, I'm gonna make love right here, right now!"

"Ya well didn't I say that I didn't wanted you to stop?" he glared at him.

"...mayyybe..."

"What am I going to do with you?" Roxas sighed.

"Fine you win." he pouted once more. He slowly started to get off of Roxas, till he grabbed Seifer's hand.

"Just remember, I have to see Namine, it's very important...so umm... we can do it till, eight..." Roxas blushed.

(Meanwhileeeee...)

"Oi Roger, didn't I say to take a bath before touching food?" Axel hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" squealed the small mouse. Demyx looked before him, the kitchen messy and horrendous, peanut butter, mayo, fruits, vegetables, and jelly seems that it exploded when he had his back turned...

"What are you two buffoons doing now?" he twitched.

"Well it's hard to make breakfast if you're an animal isn't it?" Axel replied.

"Gah, I knew that I was the wrong guy to do this job! Here let me help with that..." CRASH! once again another penutbuttery victim has gone to waste.

"So who wants to order pizza?" Demyx asked.

"I" Axel and Rogger said.

(Back to the bedroooooom...)

He shivered as Seifer caressed his back, lifting his chest closer to his. Sifer smirked and nipped his neck creating a low moan from the fragel neck. "you ready for this Roxas?" he ask as he lowered Roxas gently. He merely nodded and let Seifer part his legs. Seifer licked his two fingers and placed them within the hot cavern of Roxas. He squirmed, feeling uncomfortable. Seifer smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead. He thrusted his fingers in and out repetingly hiting that one spot that made Roxas scream. Seifer kissed his way down to Roxas's chin to his nipples and nibbled at them as Roxas arched his back. Roxas lowered him self with a satifiyed sigh as he reached his organism. Swift and sudden, Seifer thrust himself into Roxas with out warning. He moaned as he shed some tears. " Sorry Roxas, don't cry, it's just going to hurt for a bit ok?"

"I'm not sure if i want to do this S-Seifer..." he choked.

"Trust me.." he moaned. he knew he couldn't stop, he needed this. He just hoped that Roxas would enjoy this as much as he did. "OH GOOOD, you're so tighhht!" he thrusted slowly remenising this sweet sensation. Seifer shivered from the warmth and softness around him. But Roxas was still crying. Seifer bent down and kissed him on his dry lips. Seifer licked his lips asking for entrace, but got denyed. Seifer smirked and thrusted harder and faster. waves of pleasure spread within Roxas's body as he bucked and moaned. Seifer's tounge entered unwelcomed in his victom's mouth. Roxas Gasped and melted into Seifer's intoxicating kiss. Seifer relesed in his final thrust.

(Back in the Mansion..)

"Hellllloooo? is anyone hooome? It's the pizza duuude!" yelled the pizza guy.

"Arf!" barked Demxy with a walet in his mouth.

"Hey doggy, is that for me? Aww I wish i had a dog like you!" He said as he took the money, "and I'll leave the change on top of the pizza. See ya!"

"See? why didn' you think of that instead of making food?" said Demxy.

"Hmmm, didn't cross my mind." Axel said as he yawed, "Gah, i don't want to be a cat any more!" He said. Rogger came into the room and said, "hey i found some plastic plates we can use, but they seem a bit dirty..." suddenly he gasped.

"AXEL?! DEMXY?!! IS THAT YOU?"

Axel and Demxy turned to find a bewidered Rogger.

"yes my little mousy! In the flesh!" Axel smirked, flexing his arms. his red firy hair was back with a new pair of black cat ears and a long slender tail to boot! Demxy was the same exept for the silver ears and a bushy tail.

"Ok guys, I'm done!" she faced the two naked men and screamed. "OMG! PUT SOME CLOTHING ONNNN!"

"I'M SORRY NAMINE!!!" Demyx blushed as he covered his 'thingy' behind his bushy tail. but Axel just continued to flex his arms.

"I-It's ok... I-I'm gonna ge-get something to cover you guys... be r-right back!" She ran upstairs. Axel's smirk grew as he bear hugged Demyx. " OHHH Demyx!"

"What?" He asked peevishly. Demyx blushed when he felt something hard between his 'cheeks'.

"How bout i sex you up sometime? we can do it doggy style..." he whispered in his ear.

"BACK OFF!" Demyx barked.

"Naa, I'm just playen' Demyx!" Demyx just growled.

"OK, all I have is bed sheets, but I'm going to buy something for you to wear..." she said as she threw the sheets at them, "be right back!" She ran out. Namine walked through the forest, getting near the town, with a crow watching over her. She stopped and looked at it, she felt a chill running down her back and left the crow quickly. The crow felt the eery feeling and spread it's wings. The crow was heading for the open sky until it was engulfed in darkness. The crow can still it's beak so it's not blind. It franticly cawed and flapped it's wings in the darkness until it hit something...

The darkness faded, and the crow convulsed in the floor. Blood was smeared on the tree and the poor crow coughed up some more. It's heart stopped when it saw the shadow's grin. The crow's heart floated up in the sky and vanished as the shadow possessed it's body...

(IN THE MEAAAAANTIME...)

Seifer planted sweet kisses all over Roxas's face. He giggled and said, "come on Seifer, it's five min. till' eight! we gotta get dressed."

"Aww come on! can't we just stay here and cuddle?" he pouted.

"Well, I gotta see Namine!"

"I don't wanna Share Roxy with her! You're mineeee, all mine!"

"Aren't we selfish?" Roxas laughed. He got up and found some boxers. Seifer groaned and got up as well.

"You know, you look better without those stupid boxers." Seifer smiled evilly.

"Ya I know... and so does Hayner..." Roxas smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he growled.

"I'm just joking!" he laughed, "I just wanted to see how you would react!"

"You're evil." Seifer said with a glare. Roxas continued to laugh until he winced from the pain.

"OWWWW!"

"What's wrong?"

"My ass... it huuuurts!"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it!" he smirked.

(IN the MALL...)

"Namine!" yelled Olette.

"Olette, Pence, Hayner! HIII!" she waved back.

"so what brings you to the men's section?" Hayner smirked.

"What? Oh, just getting some clothing for a few friends..." she blushed.

"Ah. Well I do hope we'll meet in the fair, but my friends and I wanted to go shop a bit first!" Olette said.

"Correction, Olette wanted to shop first, and dragged us along!" said Pence.

"Hmm, hey I'm gonna give Roxas a call ok, since we're all here and what not, is that ok?"

"That's a splendid idea!"

"Sure."

"Roxas? OK!"

xXxwhooshxXx

"Hello?"

"Hi Roxas! It's me Namine!"

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just shopping in the mall with a few friends, wanna come?"

"Ummm, sure...now?"

"Ya, is that ok? Or are you busy?"

"Nooooo, I'll be there."

"Ok great! see you there!"

"Mk, bye!"

xXxwhooshxXx

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was Namine, she wanted me to meet her in the mall with a few friends... wanna come?"

"Ya but later ok, I gotta catch up with a few friends... y'know?"

"Ok." Roxas gave Seifer a thumbs up and left.

Hayner walked toward the bathroom but stopped to find Roxas by the mirror. "Hey Roxas..."

"H-Hayner what are you doing here?"

"I believe I have some busyness to do in this bathroom. How bout you?"

"Oh, ya same here..." Roxas laughed nervously. He feels rather uncomfortable when he's alone in a small space with a certain someone alone with... it makes it hard for him to breath... 'Seifer, you had to go! gaaaaahhhhh!' Roxas thought.

"Soooo, how you've been?"

"I-I'm ok... you?"

"Same."

"..."

"..."

"Another gay baby is born." said Roxas suddenly.

"What?"

"Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born!"

"Oh..."

"Yaaaa..."

"..."

"..."

"TWO GAY BABIES!" Hayner and Roxas said. They both laughed.

"Good times..."

"Ya good times..."

"Ya..."

"Ya..."

"..."

"Roxas?"

"Ya?"

"I have a personal question to ask...you..."

"Ya?"

"Do you... do you really like Seifer?"

"What?"

"And by 'like' I mean really love him?"

"Ya I do...Why?" asked Roxas. Hayner Clenched his fists.

"Why him?"

"I don't know... I just love him..."

"Oh really? So he's not forcing you or anything?"

"No."

"So you choose him?"

"Yes?" Hayner looked away.

"Hayner?"

"WHY HIM? OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU CHOOSE HIM?! I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! YOU WERE MINE BEFORE HE CAME INTO THIS PICTURE! OUR PICTURE!" He snapped. Roxas backed away slowly on the sink.

"I LOVED YOU! AND I STILL DO ROXAS! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Hayner sceamed at him and grabbed Roxas's wrist.

"Hayner, let go!" Roxas wimppered.

"I can't... I'm sorry but, I will never let you go Roxas! You are mine!"

"No! I belong to Seifer! I love him!" He screamed back.

"Shut Up!"

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" he shook Roxas.

"SEIFER!" Hayner pressed his lips on Roxas's and hugged him tightly.

"Roxas... I need you, please... stay with me, please I... I love you!" He said crying.

"Hayner... I'm sorry."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Katlin: Thank you for correcting me, Merlin... got that! Don't worry I got this whole story planned out, and thanks for reviewing!

sesshiefanatic101: thank you for being patient... and sorry that I took so long, but, thanks for reviewing!

Kitara Jaganshi : GAHH! The pooookes! It buuurnnnnns! Lol, ya I wouldn't mind if you did kill the prez... as long as it's Bush...hmmm... any who, thanks for reviewing!

BloodyWhiteRose : You wanted more? You got more! Thanks for reviewing!

J-RockGirl : Na, it's ok we all been there... but thanks for reviewing though!

Breaker1.9 : Thank you for reviewing!

Neko Roxas : Thank you soo much, I'm glad that you like this story, and hmmm I don't know if I should Namine live or not... bua ha ha ha ha! Guess you gotta wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

SorRoxi: Thank you for Reviewing! Umm I'm glad you care...(glomps) have fun in Ramen land!

Axel-fiery-gurl: yay thankies! Umm, make sure you bring Hayner in one piece... or two... lol ya thanks for reviewing though!

PINK-destroys-familys: lol well pink does destroy families! But I do like Pink, the band though... or do you mean the color pink? Or are you thinking of the Pink Floyd? Lol ya nvm thankies for reviewing!

Kakarots-Frying-pan: lol ya thanks! Ohhh ok, well he does have that habit... (Glomps back) thankies for reviewing!

Demyx Fanboy : Oh my, I hope you're not doing what I'm thinking your doing to Hayner... oh well! Thanks for reviewing though!

phaz : lol ya we all do have lives! (Coughs) well some do at least... lol ya thanks for being patient and all! I hope you'll enjoy this chappy phaz-chan! And off we go to Ramen land! Thankies for reviewing!

**To my readers:**

OKKKK! The twelfth chappy...whoooo! Ok, like I've said before... I'm sorry that I took so long, and well please don't hesitate to correct some mistakes in my story! Even if I do get burn... just don't kill me! PLEEEEEEEZZZZ! Oh, and btw, this is my frist lemon...so yaaaa. Lol well I hope you like the story so far... any who, THE NEXT CHAPPY, it's all coming to an end, with Namine's life at stake... time is running out and who is this new character? What will happen to poor Roxas in the boy's bathroom alone with his tormentor? We will all find out in the next chappy! Sit tight and review!!!!!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Black kitiye: whooo! That took long... ok, next chappy here I come!**

**Roxas: hey where's Hayner?**

**B-kitiye: Idk... I lost track of him...**

**Roxas: WHAT!**

**B-kitiye: yaaaaaa**

**Seifer: well, good ridden!**

**Axel: hey that's not nice!**

**B-kitiye: well at least they're not fighting for Roxas anymore, that's getting old!**

**Axel: you know, I do remember seeing Roxas without his boxers...**

**B-kitiye: ...**

**Seifer: ...**

**Roxas:...**

**Axel: oh ya I was fucking him! Good times!**

**Seifer: I'll kill you! He's minnnnneee!**

**Roxas: gahhhhhhh**

**B-kitiye: great! Here we go again!**

**Namine: welll, since we don't know the where about of Hayner, we better start looken'... well I hope you guys will review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Whispering memories Ch 13

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...(sob..) WHAIT! Butttt, I did make this story! Ha!

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shut Up!"

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" he shook Roxas.

"SEIFER!" Hayner pressed his lips on Roxas's and hugged him tightly.

"Roxas... I need you, please... stay with me, please I... I love you!" He said crying.

"Hayner... I'm sorry."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm sorry Hayner..." Roxas said with great pain in his heart. As much as he loved Hayner, he was already claimed by Seifer... and Hayner was too late... 'GAHHH why can't I have booooth!' Roxas pouted...

"You're just a little too late Hayner..."

"It's not too late! It's never too late!"

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! IF YOU WOULD OF TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME SOONER I WOULD OF..."

"You would of what Roxas?" Hayner said with great hope in his voice. His eyes widen and glowed. His love bloomed and ached for his heart.

"Hayner...please... I'm with Seifer now..." Roxas looked away. Hayner grabbed his chin to face him and kissed him on his lips. Hayner pulled away to look at Roxas's clear blue eyes, that were now filled with tears.

"I love you," He said, "and I will never stop loving you, I will never let you go." Hayner dove in for a another kiss as he slipped his tongue in. Roxas closed his eyes embracing these new emotions he never felt with Seifer. He felt like home when he was with Hayner, but at the same time pain. Another new feeling he felt was a sharp stab in his heart, also known as guilt. He couldn't do this to Seifer, he needed this to end.

"Let me go, Namine and Seifer are waiting..." He said breathless. He moved away from Hayner, and headed for the door. Hayner grabbed his waist and pulled him close to his chest. He smirked when he felt Roxas's heart beat quickens. "Remember this Roxas, I will always love you no matter what you do or say...I will always be there for you Roxas, even if you hate me, I'll love and protect you." He said huskily. Roxas shivered and turned to hug him. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Hayner, I'm happy with Seifer..." Roxas squeezed Hayner, "but I don't want to lose you Hayner... you're my best Friend."

"I will never leave you..." Hayner said sort of disappointed, yet happy.

"Thanks...sooo we're still friends?"

"Just friends?"

"Yup." Roxas waved good bye. When Roxas left the bathroom he heard some bangs in the bathroom... it sounded painful...

(IN the MEanTIme...)

"Hey."

"Oh hi Seifer!" said Namine, "is Roxas with you?"

"No... " He paused, "he should be here by now..."

"Ya, maybe he's somewhere more important?"

"Hmmmm, I dun' know. I'm sure he's ok...so what's up?"

"There's a sale for old Nintendo 64 games." said Pence.

"Cool. I'm gonna get some."

"You still have a Nintendo 64?"

"yup."

"Why? you could of gotten a PS3?"

"Hmm, I'm ok with my PS2..."

"okkkkk."

"Ya I like to play old games, not as good graphics, but fun... except for ping pong... after a while it gets boring..." said Seifer.

"Ya."

"Well if you excuse me, the games are callen' my name."

"Ok, I'll come with you! How bout' you girls?"

"Umm, no thanks... Namine come with?" Olette asked.

"Ok, Hey Pence buy me Burn out Revenge for me, I'm dying to play that game!"

Namine said giving Pence the money.

"Ok."

"NAMINEEEEEE! Wait up!" Yelled Roxas running.

"Oh, HEY!" she waved.

"Hey, umm sup'?"

"Roxas, I gotta talk to you... about you know what."

"Ok.."

( StIlEs FoR lEsS)

"Why here?"

"Olette wanted to shop here... but anyways... I got to tell you that.. I..."

"I never completed my heart..."

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T Y-YOU TELL ME SOONER?! I could of helped you!" Roxas's heart sunk.

"Hey at least you finally have a heart... you feel... I see it in your eyes!" She smiled, "At least you made it Roxas...(Hic)" She hugged the crying Roxas and shed a few tears as well.

"Heart or no heart, know this, I love you Roxas... you're like (hic.) the little bro that I really didn't want!" She laughed.

"It's not too late... there's gotta be another way! The king should know!"

"I don't know where he's at..."

"What about Kairi?"

"...no... it's ...to late..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Roxas Grabbed his head breathing heavily.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me... and besides, to complete my heart is some guy from Organization 13..."

"What why?"

"Because they originated in the 'World That Never Was'... that's where all nobodies are created when their hearts are taken.."

"So? What's that has to do with our hearts?"

"Well our hearts are connected to the world's heart.. my heart is still connected to the world's heart. And what binds our hearts and the world's? Well our 'Chain of memories'..."

"Ok..."

"So Since our hearts are chained to the world's that means that we can only complete our hearts with others that are connected to the same world."

"Hmm so... I originated from the 'World That Never Was' ... but I got my heart here in 'Twilight Town'...I don't get it..."

"Remember I can manipulate people's hearts riggght? Well Ansem the wise wanted to break the chain between you and the 'World That Never Was' and create a new 'Chain' for you and 'Twilight Town'."

"Ohhhh, ok! But wasn't the 'World That Never Was' destroyed?"

"Ya...well I'm still chained some how... and so are the people that lived in it... Organization 13..."

"Ok..." He said trying to get all the information in his head correctly.

"I was trying to make a new 'Chain' for this world... but it's too late... I'm going back to the 'World That Never Was'...in oblivion..."

"But.. There's still gotta be a another way!"

"..."

"Wait, how did you know all this stuff?"

"San Yid..."

"Ah."

"Well, we gotta see Merilen... Demyx, Axel, and Roger is waiting in the station."

"HEY! Are you two going to buy anything? If not, then go somewhere else!" Yelled some lady who works in this pitiful store.

"What?" Namine looked around, "Oh, we're just waiting till' OLETTE FINISHES GETTING ALL THE NECESSARY AMOUNT OF CLOTHING SHE SHOULD GET!"

Olette looked back at her two friends. "Whaaaaaaaat? I love shopping!"

"Ohhh, Ok! Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want!" the store lady said happily when she saw how much Olette was planning to buy.

"Clearly! But don't you dare think we're going to help with those bags!"

"Fine, I'll just get these!" she said. They made their way towards the food court and reunited with their other friends, Pence, Seifer, Hayner, and Rai, who were all eating hotdogs.

"Hey guys! How was shopping?" Pence asked.

"Wonderful! I even found some clothing for Namine's friends!"

"Ya, Olette, thanks for the help! I'm sure they'll like it!"

"Oh, Hey Namine, here's that game you wanted!"

"Thanks... Hey we gotta go out of town for a wile..."

"Ya! we're gonna see our...grandpa!" Roxas said.

"Ok, well ,we're going to miss you!" Olette said.

"You better come back safe and as soon as possible Roxas" Seifer said as he pulled Roxas into a kiss. Everyone awed except for Hayner. Seifer pulled away smiling, and Roxas blushing. Hayner glared at Seifer and got Roxas and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you too... Roxas." Hayner said Huskily He smirked triumphantly when he made Roxas redder then he was before and Seifer looking as if he was about to explode from jealousy.

"Y-ya... I'm going to miss you all too! B-but we won't be gone too long!" Roxas shuddered. The others hugged Roxas and Namine and said their last good byes as they waved. When they left Olette and Pence cried. Rai and Hayner made fun of Pence as he got redder. Seifer secretly shed a few tears before standing up for Pence.

(The Sation)

"Axel! Demyx! you guys look great!"

Namine said. Roxas was checking them out as well, Axel was wearing all black, just to match his ears. It also made his Hair stand out... He wore tight leather pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt made of silk. He had his shirt Unbutton just enough to show his chest.

Demyx in the other hand, was wearing dark blue jeans that were tight on the ass, but baggy from the knees down. He was also wearing a black T-shirt with a big blue nine on the back.

"Stop gawking Roxas, and let's go!"

They got on the train and gazed out admiring the sight. They all had a bad feeling in their guts. Depression sprouted in the bottom of their bellies, feeling if their Home was no more. When they reached their destination, heartless and nobodies were there waiting. Roxas tried summing his Keyblade, but it didn't come.

"Don't worry Roxy, we got this." Axel smirked and drew out his long claws. Demyx Morphed into a wolf and lunged into the crowd of prey. They defeated them easily.

"Ahhhh! Oh how I missed the action!" Axel sighed. Demyx sighed, "I hope that's all the heartless and nobodies I have to fight today." ...Sadly Demyx had to fight some more... Door after door they fought and grew tired. They just had one more battle to fight to see the wizards.

"Pooped already?" asked Namine.

"Well, we weren't as strong like before you know!" Demyx glared.

"Ya! We...(huff) we got... Striped of our powers and energy when we got back!" Axel panted.

"Annnnd we forgot most of our abilities and magic..." Demyx finished.

"Oh..." Roxas said trying to summon his Keyblade once more. To kind of think of it... Roxas can't remember any of his abilities and spells as well... They opened the door and well, you guessed it, the stairs were filled with nobodies. Axel and Demyx groaned and leaped in the crowd. The Assassin, Berserker, and Dusks seemed stronger and faster. Axel charged towards a Dusk and attacked...but his claws fazed through the Dusk.

"Why. Can't. I. Kill. You?" Axel said after every blow he gave. The Dusk slashed his stomach in response. Axel staggered back with fear in his eyes. Demyx backed up where Namine and Roxas were standing...

The Dusk attacked once more but got blocked by Roger. He bit and scratched the Dusk's face but the Dusk whipped his head back and forth. It was able to knock Roger down on the ground and it kicked him hard.

"Roger!" gasped Axel. Roger convulsed on the ground bleeding from it's nose. Axel stood up and summoned his two Chakram, flames covering them and both of Axel's arms. One by one Axel destroyed the nobodies. He sat down holding a small limp body in his hands. He gingerly stoked Roger's head with his finger. A large heart floated above.

"Axel..." Namine whispered, "He'll be back... we might come across his nobody or heartless..."

"I'm sorry Axel..." said Roxas. Demyx sat next to Axel and morphed back into his human form to hug him.

"Welp..." Axel said standing up, "let's go... there's no time to mope... I don't want to lose another friend." He looked at Namine.

"Right." said Roxas. Axel stuffed Rogger in his pocket.

"EWWW! AXEL! What are you doing?!!!" Namine said looking as if she wants to puke.

"What?"

"Dude, you just stuffed a dead animal in your pocket!" Demyx twitched.

"Ya, for safe keeping!"

"Oh gwad, I think I'm gonna---" Namine ran to the side of the stairs and puked.

"She has a delicate stomach..." Roxas said. Demyx ran to the other side to puke.

"You too?" Axel said.

"...Sorry, I usually puke when others puke... just thinking about..." Demxy ran back to puke again.

"He has a sensitive stomach too..." Axel said. When they all pulled themselfs together they opened the door and gasped. Axel grabbed his tummy and laughed his ass off. Namine and Demyx walked out ready to puke... again... Yen Sid and Merilin were having sex.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Axel-fiery-gurl: AH HA! So you had him all this time! Welp I'm sure Hayner did have fun with you (Grabs a knife...) If not... well you know! Lol, ya thanks for reviewing!

Demyx Fanboy: My money's on Roxas... lol, any who, I'm glad you like my chappy! Thanks for the review!

SorRoxi: Yup my very fist scar leaving lemon... thanks! Oh, and I say he's lucky...lol, thankies for the reveiw...( Comes w/ Ramenland too.)

phaz: I'm glad it was... sigh... I will miss my reviewers most of all...Poor Hayner... he likes cookies... lol thanks for reviewing!

**To my readers:**

WOOT WOOT! Ha! Done with the 13 chappy!!!!!!! Yup, Roger dies... and everything comes to an end, while a new story blooms... well, I'm too lazy to write that story though,... buuuut I might...but that's not likely... it's kind of like 1 out of 5 chances I will actually willing to write it... BUTTTT ANYWAYSSS... back to the story that I'm still writing... lol ya, THE NEXT CHAPPY you will see the fait of our beloved nobodies if they all really meant to exist or they are doomed to oblivion...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**B-kitiye: hey I found Hayner! (Grabs a big sack)**

**Roxas: WHY DID YOU PUT HIM THERE?**

**B-kitiye: ...hmmmmm I don't know... **

**Roxas: oh well...**

**Axel: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Roxas and B-kitiye: WTF?**

**Demyx: oh, he's just upset...**

**B-kitiye: About what?**

**Demyx: the death of Rogger...**

**Roxas: ahhhhhh...**

**Axel: WHY DOES THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? **

**B-kitiye: ...**

**Roxas: It was his time...**

**Axel: NO! SHE KILLED HIM!**

**B-kitiye: who Namine?**

**Axel: NO! YOUUUUUUUUUU! (Grabs his Chakram)**

**B-kitiye: Don't kill meeeeee! (Runs up tree)**

**Axel : BUA HA HA HA HA I will burn the tree down!**

**B-kitiye: crap...**

**Roxas:... well you did write this story...**

**B-kitiye: but...but... I loved Roger too...**

**Axel: then why did you do it?**

**B-kitiye: ummm the toaster told me to do it!**

**Axel: GASP! Then I WILL KILL THE TOASTER!**

**B-kitiye: greattttttttt! But what about meeeee! (Stuck in a burning tree)**

**Roxas: Demyx get water! **

**Demyx: ... Where?**

**Namine: well, meanwhile these guys save the author from a burning tree... please review!**

**Roxas: DEMYX! NOOOOO THAT'S GASOLINE!!!!!**

**(KABOOOOOM!)**


	15. Chapter 14

Whispering memories Ch 14

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...(sob..) WHAIT! Butttt, I did make this story! Ha!

Quote-"ramen!"

Thought-'ramen!'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"...Sorry, I usually puke when others puke... just thinking about..." Demyx ran back to puke again._

_"He has a sensitive stomach too..." Axel said. When they all pulled themselfs together they opened the door and gasped. Axel grabbed his tummy and laughed his ass off. Namine and Demyx walked out ready to puke... again... Yen Sid and Merilin were having sex._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ummm... d-did we come at a bad time?" asked Roxas. Merlin moaned yes. "Is that a yes for my question or a yes for the sex?"

"How bout we just wait outside ok Roxas?" Axel laughed.

(outside!)

They all sat in silence hearing the moans, thumps, and the other weird, cheesy sounds they made.

"Well, I really didn't expect this..." Axel said to break the silence.

"Gah! I hate it when old people have sex... especially if it's wizards! ... I would be puking right about now but there's nothen' left in my stomach." Namine said.

"I remember puking carrots back when I was still in Organization 13..."

"Oh yaaa! I remember too! You were puking in Marluxa's rose garden... Heh, maybe that's why he left the Organization!" Axel chuckled.

"HEY! That's not funny! He made me clean up the damm mess and made sure I washed with soap!"

"The plants?"

"YES!"

"Hmm, so that's why the plants smelled soo good."

"He's sick, twisted, and a rose loving bastard!" Roxas began to fume. Axel laughed. The door opened slowly, and Merlin came out.

"Sorry bout' the 'Intrusion'" Axel smirked, "soo, who was uke?" Merlin blushed. Namine wanted to puke again.

"That's none of you busyness!" He snapped.

"Hmm, I thought you'd end up with Sid..." Roxas asked.

"Oh, I would of but... he's likes young folk"

"Eww."

"You know who's he with?" Merlin grinned.

"who?"

"Yuffie."

"NO WAYYY! You mean THE great ninja Yuffie?" Roxas laughed hysterically. "Oh my gwad, she's dating a dinosaur!"

"...He's younger then me!" Merlin glared.

"No offence..." Roxas said chucking nervously seeing the cloud filled with electricity hovering above his head.

"OI ARE WE FORGETTING THE REASON WE CAME TO THIS CASTLE!" Axel said with a booming voice. He grabbed Namine and posed a 'look at her' pose. Namine waved.

"Oh right, umm is there any way to keep Namine from disappearing?"

"Hmm, she didn't complete her heart?"

"No... she never did find her true love..." Roxas said sadly.

"True love?" He asked, "oh, you don't need to find a 'true love' in order to complete your heart!"

"What?" Roxas said with a puzzled look.

"Didn't Namine tell you?" Roxas shook his head. Merlin continued, " Well you can always take their hearts as long as you or the owner of the heart is willing."

"Take?"

Namine sighed, "Ya right now you have some of Seifer's and Hayner's heart within you..."

"Yes. Now you are complete. But don't worry, you didn't take all of their hearts, just enough to complete yours, since you hold half of Sora's heart..." Merlin sighed.

"But wadda' bout' Seifer and Hayner?"

"They won't live as long as they would with a complete heart... anyone without a complete heart has a limit..."

"...I don't want a complete heart..."

"WHAT?" Merlin and Namine gasped.

"I love Seifer...and Hayner both, I'd never want to do anything to hurt them... I'm taking their lives!"

"Roxas..." Merlin said, "it's ether you or them..."

"I love them..."

"..."

"Is there any way to give them back their hearts?"

"Yes... by breaking them.. but your heart might collapse during the proses!"

"Roxas think about the consciences!" Namine glared at Roxas.

"I don't care!"

"You really are Sora's half... Sora didn't want to take Riku's heart either..." Roxas smiled.

"But... if you do survive... then the only way that you and Sora can exist is by being one again..."

"I'll do it.. I'm sure Riku would like that..." He said with a fake smile, "But what about Namine?"

"That's easy Roxy, she just has to get together with Kari!" Axel said showing a thumbs up.

"No... Kari's dead..." He said quietly. "But Namine, you have gained the ability to posses animals."

"Wait, why can't I?" Roxas said.

"Well, We did try it with Kari, but... we discovered that if one of the human's half get's destroyed then there's no way to be complete, even if you steal all the hearts... but nobodies have gain an ability to posses a dead animal's body. But as long as the nobody still have a will to live... Heartless I'm not so sure of..."

"Hmm, I'm sure there's a way for me and Sora can gain that ability!"

"...BUUUT IN THE MEANTIME, here Namine." Axel said fishing for the dead mouse in his pocket, and gave it to Namine. She had that 'I AM GOING TO HUUUUURRRRL!' face again.

"Perfect timing! Go on Namine, we don't have enough time!"

Namine gagged when she grabbed Roger. Yellow and white lights intertwines as Namine's body faded. The mouse's fur became pure white.

"Eww..." Namine shivered.

"Now then, I'll summon Sora, but that's going to take a while...So Roxas, go back and give back your lover's hearts." Merlin smiled. Roxas nodded.

"Oh and take Namine with you... we'll all meet at the Station when done, Demyx and Axel I need you two here...I have to talk to you both..."

Namine and Roxas were walking down the stairs and... saw the puke that they made...

"Yaaaa Merlin and Yid won't be happy when they see this..."

"Let's just get out of heeeerrre!" Namine said tring to avoid puking again...

(At the Sation)

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"Roxas don't back down now! You love them right?"

"Yes.. I know, but It's... going to be so hard..."

"I know, but don't worry, I'm here for you!"

"Thanks."

(Seifer's house.)

Roxas sighed and stood looking at the door in front of him. He really didn't want to do this, but he really loves Seifer. Before he knocked he heard moans and screams.

"...Namine?"

"OH MY GWAD! He's fucking someone else!"

"What? No! He wouldn't!"

"Dude I have new super hearing skillz!"

"But... he wouldn't cheat on me..." Roxas heart sank.

"If you don't believe me, then take a look!" Roxas took a deep breath and peeked in the fairly open window...

"Is that...?!"

"Ooooh ya! Why didn't you tell me that Seifer and you were having sex! How could you!" Roxas's face became pail...Who else knew? Did Seifer show this to anyone? Did he film this or was it one of his friends? Or maybe the person who filmed this is black mailing Seifer! These questions filled his head. He pulled his head out and knocked.

"Seifer! It's me Roxas!" Seifer opened the door quickly as if he was expecting him or something.

"Roxas! That was fast!" Seifer smiled. 'Gah! so close dammit! Now I'm all hard and horny!' Seifer thought.

"Ya...Hi!" He waved. Seifer grabbed his hand and led him to his couch.

"How's your old man?"

"Old man?" Roxas blushed, "oh, umm he was wayyyy to grumpy... ummm so we didn't want to bug him..."

"Oh well, it's good to have you back." He smiled while placing his lips on Roxas's. Roxas stood up and back up a little.

"S-Seifer, I-I gotta tell you something!" Roxas said. Seifer followed Roxas, but Roxas kept taking one or two steps back."

"What?" Seifer frowned at Roxas's behavior.

"I..." Roxas bit his bottom lip. "I'm... breaking up...with you.." He looked away from Seifer's eyes. Seifer just stood there. Roxas felt something break inside of him.

"You..what? Why?"

"Because.." 'I was never meant to exist...' he thought. Namine crawled up his shirt and whispered, "because you don't love him! You love some one else... ummm Axel!" Roxas blushed.

"Umm because... I realized that I don't love you... I like someone else..."

"WHAT? IS IT HAYNER? That little bastard!"

"No! No...It's not him! I l-love yo-...Axel. I love Axel..."

"AXEL? Who's Axel?"

"He was my best friend, ... we go wayyyy back..."

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry Seifer... I'm so sorry... but you... I promise, that you'll never see my face in Twilight Town..." Roxas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. 'It's for the best...' he thought. Roxas headed for the door.

"Good job Roxas, I sense that Seifer's heart is complete.. but broken..." Namine whispered. Seifer grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you really want to leave me?" He said slowly in Roxas's ear.

Roxas tilted his head back a little, "Seizer...I'm sorry..." He felt Seifer's hug tighten and a few tears in his neck.

"I love you...I love you sooo much." He said with a shaky voice.

"Seifer... let go."

"No."

"Please...Don't make this harder then it already is!"

"You didn't see your granddad did you? You were with him right?"

"No... I wasn't, I wouldn't..." Roxas tried to keep himself from breaking down in Seifer's arms, "I wouldn't cheat on you Seifer..."

"Then why?"

"I.. love him."

"You're not leaving me!"

"What?"

"You're not leaving me." Roxas eyes opened wide and squirmed for freedom.

"Well you can't have me!" Roxas said trying to imagine Seizer as Hayner.

"Well that's what you think, but remember that you signed my contract! I own you!"

"No! No one owns me! So back off!" Roxas said breaking free. Seizer grabbed Roxas's shoulders and slammed him on the wall. Namine got off Roxas before it got more violent.

"You are mine..." He hissed. Seifer started to nip and suck his neck leaving bruises.

"Seizer please...Stop!" He moaned.

"Are you sure?" He said squeezing Roxas's shaft. Roxas groaned in reply.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**My thanks to:**

Kurosawa-san : Yup... (sniff... sniff) ya... poor Roger... (glares at toaster) Thanks for reviewing!

Axel-fiery-gurl : OMG!!!!. ... well make sure you punish Seifer! That meany!

Seifer: WAIT, WHHHHHAAAAT?

Thankies for the review!

SorRoxi : Lol I'm glad you like the chappy! (Pukes as well...) Ya... I'm scarred for life... jumps out of tree and glomps you Thhaaaaaaaankkkkuuuuuu! faints Thanks for reviewing and saving my life!

phaz : Thanks, I try my best...( Wheezing and coughing from the smoke...) Hmmm, yes... Hayner isn't harassing Roxas... But Seifer will BUA HA HA H A HA...! (cough cough..)

Well you know when you fight you gain new abilities or magic skillz? Well he learned how to.

Namine: HELL NO! I DUN LIKE HIMMM!

Merlin: ...(sighs) darn!

Well, thank you for reviewing! (Sits and waits till you return.)

**To my readers:**

Whooo! Chappy 14! Yaaa! Ok! Ummm... I really messed up this time... I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of this story... BUUUUT THERE will be a lemonish scene! ...That's it I guess... Well please, please review! See ya next time!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Roxas: how come I'm always get molested?**

**Axel: because... you're so molestable.**

**Namine: That's true... and Sora too!**

**Axel: Hey... where's Black kitiye?**

**Demxy: ...**

**Namine: you two blew her up!**

**Roxas: she's dead?**

**Namine: noooooo, but she is in the 'Ramen and Care' Hospital**

**Demxy: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!**

**Axel: I blame the toaster for framing her!**

**Roxas: did you ever get your revenge on the toaster?**

**Axel: noooo...it's too evil and smart! It...it didn't stop poking my eyes with toast!**

**Demyx: it was fun to watch...**

**Axel: Then I got electrocuted! And got beat up by DEMYX with a bat!**

**Demyx: It was made of wood... but, that's what you do when you see someone who's being electrocuted... metal doesn't work... I know...I tried...**

**Axel: Ya, but when I let go of that toaster... YOU KEPT ON HITTING ME!**

**Demyx: Well I thought you were still getting shocked!**

**Axel: I KEPT ON TELLING YOU THAT I'M OK SO STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT QQQQING BAT!**

**Namine: woah, language! Little kids are here you know!**

**Axel: but this is rated M... pervs...**

**Namine: lol. I'm talken about a certain Roxas! **

**(Roxas curled in a ball in a corner)**

**Roxas: happy place! Happy place! Happy place!**

**Axel: Roxas you stay in your happy place, (grabs a metal bat and looks at Demxy) cuz it's going to get mess!**

**Namine: ... pleazeeeeee! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Demyx: Happy place! Happy place! Happy place!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. To the Readers

To my readers,

Yes I know I've taken my time with this story… and I apologize… I'm working on what I believe is my last chapter of this story. So now u can sit on the edge of your seat and I'll deliver this possible final ch. ASAP!

Sincerely,

Black kitiye.


	17. Chapter 15

Whispering memories Ch 15

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts...(sob..) WHAIT! Butttt, I did make this story! Ha!

Quote "ramen!"

Thought 'ramen!'

_"No! No one owns me! So back off!" Roxas said breaking free. Seizer grabbed Roxas's shoulders and slammed him on the wall. Namine got off Roxas before it got more violent._

_"You are mine..." He hissed. Seifer started to nip and suck his neck leaving bruises._

_"Seizer please...Stop!" He moaned._

_"Are you sure?" He said squeezing Roxas's shaft. Roxas groaned in reply._

"I'M SURE! Please, just let me go!" Seifer sighed and loosen his grip.

"I don't believe that you don't love me... but if you really want to leave me tell me the true reason you want to leave. And I'll release you from my contract."

"We had a contract?" Roxas blinked.

"Ya! I gave you a place to stay and I protected you... but I guess it was pointless having it..."

"Oh..."

"So? Explain yourself."

Roxas sighed, "I really have to go... Namine is waiting."

"No. I want to know. And until you tell me the truth... and it better be a good reason too, I'll let you go."

"I just don't love you! How many times do I–"

"Have to lie to me?" Seifer interrupted, "I'm not so sure, but telling me the truth would be nice too."

"Fine. I'm a nobody... a creature who shouldn't even exist. I'm half of who I used to be. My other half is Sora, and we both need to be whole again before we both disappear completely."

"What?"

"It's complicated!"

"Ok.. Roxas... you are not a nobody, and I don't care what you are or what kind of person you are, but if it means that you need to be complete, let me be your other half. Not that Sora guy or Axel."

"No! If you do that... you wouldn't live as long as you would normally!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about but I won't die so easily..." Seifer blushed, "if it means staying by your side." A few tears rolled down Roxas's cheeks.

Seifer held him closely and nuzzled Roxas's forehead. "Roxas, don't make yourself hate me or push me away...please." he said muffled by his lover's hair. Roxas sighed clinging on to his chest breathing in his scent unable to let go, he looked up to Seifer, his eyes pained and longingly. Seifer smiled wearily and caressed his lover's cheek, as he started to close the gap between their lips. Seifer's lips were warm yet, distant and strange, Roxas frowned and pulled away.

"Seifer..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Namine grabbed a metal lamp and smacked it on Seifer's head.

"WHAT? WAIT… WHYY?"

"Well, he was aggressive and hurting you."

"And you didn't do that earlier because?"

"Well it's kind of hard for a teeny tiny mouse to hit a tall hormonal teen in the head! Plus, it takes time for me to turn into a human."

"Uh huh...and what now?" Roxas check Seifer's pulse to see if he was still alive.

"OH STOP THAT! He's ok! That couldn't of killed him, now just place him on that couch over there so I can erase his memories of you."

"Aite..." Roxas dragged Seifer's body to the couch and kissed him gingerly on his lips. Namine squeezes Roxas's shoulder, "Roxas, you should go take care of Hayner..."

"Ya, I will." _Is it really worth it? Erasing his memories? Me leaving him? After everything, the moments we spent together was...amazing. Why in hell would I want to leave him behind... I love him so much… I need him to be with me... to live... "Literally..." _

"Huh? You're literally going to take care of Hayner? He can't come with us you know..."

"No... Um I'm just going to figure out how to do this ok?"

"Hmm... alright, I'll take care of Hayner. You need to get back to Sora and the others."

"No, it's ok... I'll..."

"Roxas, Sora needs you right now!" Namine placed her hand on Seifer's forehead, and smiled at Roxas, "go, now…"

"Alright…" Roxas smiled back at her and ran towards the station. Namine finished erasing Seifer's memories and dragged his body to the bed.

"Dam, Seifer you are really heavy for a skinny guy..." she grumbled under her breath as she stretched her arms. She walked towards the exit, and with every step she started to grow smaller, and more hunched over. White fur replaced her clothing, then her skin. When she reached the exit, she scurried off looking for Hayner.

(At the 'Usual Spot')

Hayner was lying on the couch eating sea-salt ice cream. He sighed and turned his head to look at the person entering the Usual Spot, "Namine? What are you doing here?"

"Hey..."

Hayner sat up and threw away his ice cream. Namine sat down next to him and smiled, "just felt like visiting you."

(At the station)

Roxas jogged to the station, but stopped before he got closer to the entrance. A large crane was gracefully walking towards Roxas, slightly ruffling it's black and white feathers.

"What? A crane?"

"Hello Roxas..."

"Who are you?" Roxas tried to summon one of his key blades but couldn't, he backed away from the crane slowly.

"Xemnas... you don't look so well Roxas," Xemnas smirked as he pruned himself of a few broken feathers. "You look a tad bit ill hearted."

"What? Xemnas?" Roxas felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He groaned as he fell on his knees while his hands rub his chest. He felt a part of his heart was being pulled away from him. Roxas screams in agony and collapsed on the floor, he faced Xemnas while he still smirked above him.

"Now Roxas, my dear ex member of the organization... do you want to be my other half?"

"You... can't…" Roxas wheezed.

"Hmm so you aren't willing? That's too bad... Kairi wasn't willing either." Xemnas laughed.

"What? You…you killed Kairi?"

"Saix wanted her heart and did what he had to do to take it. But anyway I want your heart in particular Roxas."

"Why..."

"Because I want the keyblade. Nothing more or less"

(At the 'Usual Spot')

Namine Sat on top of Hayner kissing and sucking his neck and smirks feeling his erection grow.

"Namine..." Hayner moaned, "Something isn't right…" Namine stopped and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should be doing this..."

"Aw I thought you liked me." Namine laughed.

"I do... I don't know... I just feel so confused..." Hayner covered his face and groaned, "I feel like I need to do something... or just remember what I've forgotten…"

"Don't worry about it, right now I'm here with you and that's all that matters." Namine smiled.

"Ya..." Namine kissed Hayner's lips while he pulled her closer to his body.

(At the Station)

"Xemnas! Get the fuck away from him, he's mine!" A crow swooped down and landed on top of Roxas.

"Marluxia...what are you doing here?" Xemnas sneered.

"Oh you know pick up a few boys for my own evil reasons." Marluxia laughed. Marluxia grabbed Roxas's shirt and started to slowly lift him off the ground.

"You don't actually believe you can take him away from me this easily do you?" Xemnas chuckled.

"Maybe if he loses a few pounds..." Marluxia Dropped Roxas and morphed into his human form. "Fuck this." He tosses Roxas over his shoulder. Xemnas morphed into his human form as an army of nobodies materialized around him and Marluxia.

"So I hope you're not still sore about me trying to take over the organization right?" Marluxia laughed as he drew out his scythe.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"Aw..." Axel's flaming chakrams got extinguished.

"Look no one is taking Roxy if we are still standing and breathing right Axel?" Demyx summoned his guitar and seven of his watery copies of dancing guitars.

"That's right dog breath, now drop Roxy and we'll settle this once and for all."

Marluxia tossed Roxas on the floor, "God dammit! I'm still conscious! And have feelings!" Roxas groaned. The horde of nobodies charged Axel, Demyx and his water guitar minions.

Wave after wave Axel and Demyx fought the nobodies, and each waved destroyed 2 minions of Demyx. Marluxia and Xemnas were preoccupied fighting each other but Marluxia was losing the battle.

"It's just a matter of time before another wave is summoned… it will destroy us... we can't do this for much longer…" Axel said slightly breathing heavily.

"Just hang in there… dam... if only we had our former bodies… this would be a breeze..." Demyx panted.

"Face it Marluxia, you can't win. Roxas is mine." Xemnas chuckled.

"Haha... let's see how tough you are without controlling all these nobodies!" Marluxia scoffed.

"Well, I'm not exactly the one controlling these minions. And I'm not using my full strength."

"What?"

Out of the blue Axel was knocked to the ground by a light blue polar bear. "What the fuck is a bear doing here?" Axel attempted to counter attack the bear but was stopped by six nobody minions.

"Nice to meet you again.. Axel." He said disdainfully, then looked over to Marluxia and said, "Oh and by the way I Saix summoned these minions for fun."

"Bitch!" Axel and Marluxia said in union.

As Axel fought one of the nobodies got attached to his back then another and another until Axel was unable to move. Demyx was trying to fend off the rest of the wave of nobodies but the numbers was overwhelming for Demyx. Demyx glanced over to Axel when two nobodies latched on Demyx's back and leg, "AXEL!" Saix was about to deliver the finishing blow to Axel, but was deflected by a bat wing sword. Sora managed to destroy the nobodies restraining Axel, and then swung his keyblade on Demyx back and leg.

"Took you guys long enough." Axel said relieved.

"Can we take a five minute break?" Demyx begged. Sora laughed and handed them Hp potions. Saix morphed into his human form and summoned his sword then Kairi's keyblade.

"Nice to see you two made it here to be reunited with Kairi's weapon." He chuckled.

"You! ...how?" Sora gasped.

"No more talking! Now we end this!" Saix slashed Sora and sent him flying off hitting Marluxia into a wall.

"Gah... I guess this got way out of hand for me..." Marluxia groaned.

"Marluxia you are just a distraction for me and Saix, now I believe we should end your life." Xemnas said as he shot a bolt of light and dark energy towards Marluxia and Sora. But Marluxia sprouted black wings and grabbed Sora just in time to dodge the attack.

"Why?" Sora asked very confused.

"Roxas needs you right now. Be one with him before his heart collapses and dies." He said as he threw Sora to Roxas then morphed into a crow again and flew away.

"Uh..." Sora sat there slightly confused, then shook his head and took Roxas into an embrace.

"NO! DAMMIT MARLUXIA!" Xemnas fumed and sent another light dark attack towards Sora and Roxas but was blocked by Demyx and Axel.

"Haha denied!" mocked Axel.

"Roxas! Hang in there! Just…" Suddenly Roxas started to disappear into Sora's body. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath relaxing his body feeling the warm sensation of being whole again. Axel, Demyx, and Riku pushed Saix back to where Xemnas was.

"I believe this would be the best time to retreat… since our plans were... changed."

"I agree..." Saix said out of breath. Xemnas quickly made a portal and disappeared in the darkness with Saix.

"Well.. glad this is over.." Axel sighed. Riku walked over to Sora and held him closely.

"How's my babe doing?" Riku cooed. Sora giggled, "Riku don't call me that! I'm ok..." Sora nuzzled Riku happy that he saved his other half, but felt longing to be separated once again.

"Roxas… don't worry... we'll figure this out…" Sora said.

"Hey where's Namine?" Demyx asked as he lay on the floor.

"Roxas says that she's with Hayner... we should check if she's ok..."

(At the 'Usual Spot')

"Hayner go sleep." Namine said kissing his cheek. Hayner nuzzled Namine and sighed as he closed his eyes. Namine got her white dress back on and left Hayner alone half naked in the 'Usual Spot'. She walked over to the Sand lot and paused.

"I'm sure Roxas made it ok..." She felt an eerie presence that made her skin crawl. A crow flew and landed in front of her. "Creepy..." The crow morphed into Marluxia. "Shit…"

"Namine... So nice too meet you."

"What do you want?" Namine said with her legs shaking. 'Dammit... the only power I have is to erase memeories… I can hardly defend myself like Kairi...'

"Is that any way to treat a friend? Shame on you. Well if you must know, I'm here to complete you."

"Well find someone else. I don't need you and I'm not willing to complete your heart."

"Well it looks like Hayner isn't willing to give you his heart to you. Who else is going to accept you? Look, you're fading as we speak." Namine looked at her feet and see that her toes are almost gone and she could see through her feet.

"…..leave me alone!" She said with fear and desperation. Namine started to run from Marluxia but she collapsed to the ground unable to move.

"Namine, I don't want you for my other half. Ok? Let's just use each other for the moment and survive this. No tricks or will I take full control over your body. I promise" Marluxia walked over to Namine and held her in his arms. "Let's go to the Festival together. Don't you want to see your friends again?"

"God dammit… you better not try anything Marluxia… if you do... I'm taking you down with me..." Namine closed her eyes and let Marluxia become one with her.

'It feels nice to be inside of you' Marluxia chuckled.

'Shut up!' Namine blushed.

'What? It just feels nice.'

"Namine!" Sora ran to pull her up on her feet. "You ok? You hurt? Why were you laying on the floor?"

"Lay off her man! Let her breath!" Riku teased.

"I'm fine! I just… feel a bit drained from erasing memories and stuff!"

"Alrite..." Sora let Namine go.

"Namine why aren't you using Roger's body?" Axel asked as he grabbed the mouse corpse off the ground.

"I found my other half…"

"That's great Namine! I'ma so happy for you! Who is you're true love?"

"Um.. Pence… ya... err AXEL DEMXY! You're disappearing!" Namine gasped.

"Oh. Well no problem Namine haha! We got each other to be complete!" Axel Smirked. Demyx chuckled while pulled Axel into an embrace and merged.

"Huh didn't think Demyx would be the dominate one" Riku smirked.

"We had a deal that I could take over first." Demyx smiled.

"Hmm... so how did you pull off that deal?" Namine asked.

"Um... I rather not talk about it..."

'I bet you it was sex' Marluxia snickered.

'Why do you have to talk?'

'I don't know, why are you being a bitch?'

'Sorry! Just not used to have voices in my head and having a conversation'

'Huh... not even with Kairi?'

'We were one! Like the same person with same thoughts… it's different with her...'

'I'm bored of you, I'm going to sleep.'

'…'

"Earth to Namine!" Sora tapped Namine's forehead.

"What!"

"Stop daydreaming and let's go to the festival!"

"The festival? Roxas… we don't have time for festival games ok?"

"I'm Sora… but we got to go there Merlin is waiting for us there."

"Fun! Alrite let's go!"

"You sure you're ok"

"Ya Sora... I'm fine."

(At the 'Usual Spot')

"HAYNER!"

"Huh? What!" Hayner sat up quickly and looked around wondering why he was here.

"Why are you half naked?" Olette asked.

"And where's your shoes?" Pence laughed.

"I… can't remember… fuck."

"Olette why are we here?" Pence scratched his head now as confused as Hayner.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

**My Thanks To:**

the devil of hell: Ha ha thanks! Well I hope you continue reading since there's more ch. Coming . please don't send me to hell! *shudders and hands you a cookie*

HarrylovesDraco: I'm glad you loved it XD and here's your Ch! *hands you a cookie*

Not that ordinary: Hehe… It's all for the best… (Seifer: *pissed* bullshit!) and well.. ya.. sorry I think it has been a year again… *gives you a cookie* accept my apology cookie!

Uchiha_Luvr/Luv: :0 um… I've updated XD apology cookie? *hands you a cookie* ah! Ty for the corrections! Merlin always gets me…

Riske: It was supposed to be Hayner haha! Well.. one sided love . *sigh* lol woot! I wana read ur SeiferxRoxas story XD *gives you 2 cookies* hehe one cookie per review XD and srry couldn't get it to you sooner : /

LucaLight: Thank you :3 well Roxas is just so rapeable! Like Sora! Cuz tey cute, innocent, and have big blue eyes! Mmm~ XD *gives you a cookie*

Tsuzuki Misaki: Ya I wouldn't want that either . HAHAHA that is a great idea! Uh not that ima approving of it . *sweatdrop* but brilliant indeed! *Huggles u and gives u 2 cookies*

Axel-fiery-gurl: HAHAHAHAHAHA I love it! Hehehe oh Seifera! You never looked so beautiful! (Seifer: GOD DAM YOU ALL!) *Comes with you to 'RamenLand' and hands u cookies'

SorRoxi: Uggg ya I know haha :0 ur Roxas? Lol poor Seifer! So much competition! Hehe er sorry for not updating faster T.T *hands u cookies* ty for ramen!

phz: Ya Seifer haha… god I need a beta haha.. sry about that… and ty for reviewing XD sum of ur questions now answered in this chappy woot! *hands you cookies* sorry for keeping you waiting tho .

**To My Readers:**

Dam.. It's been a hella of a long time since I posted a new chapter.. gah.. I can't tell you guys how sorry I am . but here is the new chappy! Hehe.. There's a few loose ends that need to be tied up in this story : / which means a new chapter. Namine teams up with Marluxia! Xemnas and Saix working together? (well.. no surprise there) Saix stealing Kairi's heart and now a keyblade wielder? Am I missing anything else that needs to be tied up? AND I AM SO STOKED THAT I FINISHED THIS CHAPPY! WOOT *sigh* Well.. I hope you like the story so far!

**Namine: I don't like this..**

**Marluxia: Ya.. you make me feel like a pussy.**

**B-kitiye: Haha sorry. But on a more serious note…**

**Namine: ya?**

**B-kitiye: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MARLUXIA!**

**Marluxia: What?**

**B-kitiye: I was so friggen tempted to just call u an "it" instead of using a "he"**

**Marluxia: ….**

**B-kitiye: I'm sorry! Its… it's just so hard to tell if you're a girl or a boy…**

**Marluxia: Are you serious? I AM A GUY!**

**B-kitiye: …..**

**Namine: …**

**Axel: ….**

**Demxy:….**

**Marluxia: GOD DAMMIT! What do I have to do to prove myself?**

**B-kitiye: Do you really want to kno?**

**Marluxia: sure why not.**

**B-kitiye: ONLY THE MANLIES OF MANS CAN SING "DING DING DONG" BY GUNTHER! IN PUBLIC!**

**Marluxia: are you serious?**

**B-kitiye: sure why not?**

**Marluxia: FINE. *sighs* Oh, you touch my tralala mmmm…. My ding ding dong.**

**Namine: *moans***

**Marluxia: Oh, you touch my tralala…. My ding ding dong…**

**Namine: *makes another sex sound***

**Marluxia: Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun.. Deep in the night I'm looking for some love..**

**B-kitiye: 0.0**

**Axel and Demxy: *laughs hysterically***

**Namine and B-kitiye: You tease me! Oh please me! I want you to be my love toy! Come near me, don't fear me! I just can't get enough of you boy!**

**Riku: *runs into the room* OH YOU TOUCH MY TRALALA!**

**Marluxia: MMM… my ding ding dong…**

**Roxas: *stands in the doorway confused* WTF is going on! Where's this techno coming from! And why is there a rave? And why oh god why this song?**

**B-kitiye: come on! It was bound to happen! *eats some sushi***

**Roxas: AND NO RAMEN?**

**B-kitiye: I have my limits! But seriously *whispers to readers* what the fuck is he? She? It!**

**Roxas: *whispers* please R&R! and Axel-fiery-gurl When can I have my Seifer back!**


End file.
